The Question
by DivergentTributeTW
Summary: A story where Four asks Tris to marry him, Wedding is also included. Promise you its unique and not like all the over versions of this story. Please be kind and don't hate (Its not a good look) also my first Fanfic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Tobias' POV**

**Chapter 1**

Never in my life have I been so terrified.

And I know its for a stupid reason; I feel the ring in my pocket and hear a small voice in my head '_Do you really want to do this?' _Of course I do, I love herdon't I? But... what if she says no? What if she laughs in my face? don't be stupid shes better then that and you know it.

There's a knock on the door. I open it and see Zeke standing there. "Dude, what's up you look like you might hydro pump,"

"Hydro-what?"

"Hydro pump; it means throw up," I stare blankly at him, _Do I look that bad? _I think "So are you going to tell me what's up or am I gonna have to guess?" I take a deep breath "Well-" I start

"Okay leave it, Uri told me he saw you walking out the Jewelry Store!"

"WHAT?! Who was he with?" Panic started to overwhelm me, what if he was with Tris?

"Relax, he was on his own, because he's a loner like that," I breath a sigh of relief, she doesn't know.

"So what are you doing in there?" He asks

"Are you thick, isn't it obvious? I'm asking Tris to marry me!" I say loudly, but not too loud wouldn't want anyone else to find out.

"Four, are you sure about this? I mean Tris is a great girl but do you really want to get tied down so young, look at you, you're twenty and Tris is eighteen, you've got your whole life ahead of you," he say quietly

"Yeah, I have my whole life ahead of me but I want to spend it with her,"I reply

"You're not going to change your mind no matter what I say, are you?"

I shake my head "Nope,"

"You're really going through with this?"

I nod "Yep"

"No getting you out of it?"

I shake my head "Nope,"

"So I should just leave?"

I nod "Yep," He leaves; Time to put everything in order.

**So... What do you think, its my first fan fiction and I know it short and rubbish and its probably the millionth version of this story but I feel that I should stay safe and stick with what I know before heading out into the depths of my imagination, so feel free to review and PM me with some storylines anything will be much appreciated! Thanks, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**~ K **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! So here is the second chapter of my story I actuall planned to update this sooner but I didn't know how to add a new chapter (Thanks by the way to divergentdandelion who told me) so I'm not going to keep on like this forever because it annoys me when authors ramble on for about ten pages, I'd just like to say thanks for all your advise and I'll try keep it updated as frequently as possible.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Divergent**

**Tobias' POV**

So I have everything sorted now, and the only people who know that I'm going to as Tris are Uriah, Zeke and Christina; she knows because I had to ask her to keep Tris occupied today so I can get everything together.

I take out the ring, I do believe this is perfect; a thin silver band with a small black diamond in the shape of a heart, I know its simple and Tris deserves better but when I saw it, I know it was perfect I actually mentally saw her reaction and knew this was the one. It may be small but its unique, just like Tris.

Its dinner time, I plan to ask Tris when the sun is just setting because I love what the fading does to her eyes, it's like they are set on fire.

I walk to the dining hall and look for Tris. I see her sitting with Christina wih about thirty shopping bags under the table.

"Hey," I say when I'm close enough for her to hear me.

She turns, and her face lights up with a smile "Hi," I kiss her cheek.

"So what have you ladies, been up to all day?"

She looks under the table and back at me with disblief "Can't you tell?"

I look under the table and back at her with mock shock "Is there anything you didn't buy?"

"Hey! There not all hers!" Christina says

"How many?" I ask

"About half," Christina says

"And thats more then enough, Chris," Says Tris "I don't need anymore clothes!"

"Well you've got some now haven't you," say Christina, Tris rolls her eyes and starts tearing as a chicken leg with her fingers, Christina winces.

"What?" Tris asks

"Do tou have to do that?"

"What? Eat?"

"With your hands!" Christina adds "at least use a knife and fork."

"I think cutlery is out the question Chris, a chicken leg is something you eat with your hands," says Tris

"At least use a napkin to wipe you hands," Christina says handing one to Tris "the last thing you needs is to touch someting and for it to get covered in grease,"

"What, you mean like this?" says Tris wiping her fingers on Christina's cheek, I laugh earning a glare from Christina.

"Hey, don't look at him like that, it's not his fault that you have OCD issuse," say Tris

"I don't have issuses, look I've got to go, I told Will I'd meet him in the Pit we're going to see a movie," says Christina

"Okay, Bye!" says Tris as Christina walks off, she turns to me "So what hve you been up to today?"

"Nothing much, I've got a suprise for you," I say

"Really? What is it?" she asks

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise now would it?"

"Fine, so when do I find out this surprise?" she asks

"Well I surpose if you finished eating, we could go now,"

"Cool!" We take the rest of the bags and drop them in our apartment, I take her hand and lead her to the train tracks; this is it no going back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Got bored so I decided to write another chapter, hope your liking the story so far promise you I'm not going to keep writing short chapters like this but I start out to write long chapters but end up changing it and then it becomes so much shorter but I promise I'll keep updating if you keep on sending me you lovely reviews. Before I start I have a question, for those of you who don't know I'm British and I'd like to write something about her parents but considering Divergent is an American book I was wondering if I should use the British spelling on mother (mum) or the american (mom), so what should I do embrace my British Culture or go full out American?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Tobias' POV**

Me and Tris jump on to the train, I feel for the ring in my pocket. It's still there.

Tris sits down and leans against the wall, I sit next to her and put my arms around her, we still have quite a while to wait until we get to our destination, but thats okay, I like having her in my arms.

_***Page Break***_

We've been on the train for just over an hour, we sit silently, me holding her. Up ahead I see we have arrived, I kiss the top of her head and say "Come on, time for your surprise." we get up and walk over to the door, I grab her hand and we jump.

I have taken her to a place that I haven't taken anyone before, I found it a week after my initiation, it's a little hill that looks over the marsh, and if you there at the right time, when the sun is setting it looks like there is still water there, I remember the first time I saw it, it was breath taking.

There is a small wooden benchat the top of the hill and that is were I intend to ask her.

We reach the bench just as the sun reachs the point, Tris stops to look at it and breaths "Its Beauiful," I smile I knew she'd like it.

She sits down next to me still admiring the view and a voice in my head says '_Do it know!'_ I take a deep breath and begin:

"Tris," she turns to look at me, "I have been with you for two years know, and I have never been happier," she smiles, I take her hand "and I hope that I'm making you happy to and I'd like to make you happy for the rest of you life and the only way I can make sure I do that is if you..." I take out the ring and get down on my knee, "Marry me?" Silence. She has a look of shock on her face, shock then happiness, she does a daft girly scream and engulfs me in a hug screaming "YES, YES, YES!" in my ear, she pulls back and I slip the ring on her finger and kiss her.

_***Page Break***_

The entire way back she sits on my lap beaming with joy.

When we get back to the compound, she drags me to find Christina, we find her and Will walking out the Cinema, Tris runs up to her and starts talking so fast I surprised Will and Christina can keep up.

"Congradulations!" Will says

"Thanks," Tris says finally calming down she turns toward Christina and narrows her eyes "You knew!" she say with a smile Christina smiles and hugs her when she pulls back she says "Please let me plan your wedding," Tris looks at me and I shrug " She knows better the both of us,"

"Okay buy nothing to over the top,"Tris sighs

"Yay!"Sqeaks Christina

I take Tris' hand and say "Come it pretty late we should get some rest," Tris smiles and nods, we walk to our apartment chnge into pjamas and climb into bed before we drift of to sleep I whisper "I love you, Tris"

She whispers "I love you more,"

"Not possible," I reply.

**Well there you go it is still short but I promise the next chapter will be longer, also in the next chapter I'll be jumping several months to the wedding and bachelorette/bachelor partys and I'll be changing POV, Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! decided I was bored again, here's the next chapter, just got warn you it won't always be like this, I'm on school holidays at the moment and I have homework to do (which my mum already thinks I've done #awkward) and I have family coming next week so I might not post as much especially when I go back to school. Still loving the reviews and am actually flabbergasted (yeah I said that -_-) that people like my story and even want me to continue, THANKS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

_**16 Months Later...**_

**Tris' POV**

****I'm getting married tomorrow! This is what I think before I open my eyes.

I wrapped in Tobias' warm arms, this is the last morning I'll spend with him before the wedding, because according to Christina it's bad luck to see him before I walk down the aisle.

I slowly turn careful not to wake him, he stays asleep, but then someone starts pounding on the door and he jolts awake and groans, I give him a quick kiss and go to answer the door.

Christina stands there and says "Morning," I try close the door again but she stops me, "aren't you a delight in the morning," she say sarcastically, "Come on! Get your stuff together! We got to get you ready for the bachelorette party!"

"What time is it?"I ask

"about twelve,"

"Its a bit early for a bachelorette party isn't it?"

"No not when we're doing what we're doing," she tells me

"What are we doing?"I ask

"Going to the spa to get pampered and then when some movie at mine, we aren't having a late night you need your beauty sleep,"

"Okay, just let me have a shower and get my stuff together and I'll meet you at your apartment," i say closing the door without waiting for an answer.

I walk back in the bedroom and flop onto the bed and bury my face in my pillow, I feel Tobias' warm hand brush some hair off my neck and then he kisses it, I sigh "I'm going to miss you tonight," I say

"Me too, but its for a pretty good reason so I'll allow it," He says, I smile and kiss him, then hop in the shower.

I get dressed and pack a overnight bag.

Tobias comes up behind me and wraps an arm around my waist, I lean my head into his neck and close my eyes, "I'm gonna go in the shower," he says

"Okay, I'll see you at the altar," I say

"See you at the altar," he says and kisses me.

When he is in the shower I quickly shove one of his jumpers in my bag and head up to Christina's apartment.

**So there you are sorry its not that good and short but I can't stay focused, probably update tomorrow, but don't hold me to it (as if you would) please review and tell me what you think**

**~K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So here is the next chapter, I'm still taking it slow because I don't know what to write after the wedding, so if you have any ideas please tell me, but tell me if you think I should end it after the wedding (I'm including the party, of course) so here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes**

**Tobias' POV**

When I get out the bathroom she's gone, I notice the jumper I put on the chair has gone, she must have taken it with her.

I get dressed in simple black jeans and T-shirt, pull on my shoes and go to the dining hall for breakfast, well, lunch now.

When I walk in I see Will, Zeke and Uriah sitting in the usual space I go get my food and then sit next to Zeke.

"Hey,"I say when I sit down.

"Hi,"They say

"Where's all the girls?" I ask

"All at Christina's, she came took a lode of food the walked back out without even saying hello," says Uriah

"She is obsessed with planning this wedding,"says Will

"I know,"I say "Tris and I have to keep on reminding her that it's our wedding," They laugh, Will is more reluctant though.

"So what are we doing tonight?" asks Zeke, thats right tonights my bachelor party.

"We can do anything," says Will "but Christina say we can't get drunk,"

"What? Why?" asks Uriah

"She doesn't want us having hangovers, it's quite smart when you come to think of it." says Will

"Fine... There is a wrestling match in the arena tonight at seven we could go there,"says Zeke

"Okay," Will, Uriah and I say at the same time

"Meet at the Pit at quarter to," says Will

"Okay," I say getting up from the table, "I'll see you guys later," I walk out the dining hall

As I walk down the paths to my apartment I see Tris smiling and laughing with Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and Lauren, they are on there way to the spa.

I can't wait to get to call her my wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris'** **POV**

We sit in Christina's apartment, we got back from the spa half an hour ago and its just going on to six o'clock.

Christina and Lynn have gone to get food from the dining hall, while Marlene, Shauna and Lauren and I sit laughing about something Lynn did to get a male member of staff's attention at the spa.

_Flashback_

We were in the Roman Bath (Which it just a glorified jacuzzi if you ask me) and this man came in he looked older than us but younger the Tobias, he was a little handsome but not as handsome as Tobias, well I obviously thought that, and he kept coming in and refilling our glasses of Orange Juice, because when he was going to give us champagne Christina gave him a look of death and said "We're not drinking alcohol," so he switched to Orange.

He had came in about twice when Lynn started to acted strange and I mean proper strange, like a squirrel on a sugar high strange, I noticed it and whispered to Christina "I think Lynn has it going for the juice boy," she looked over and then back at me and started to giggle. When he left Christina shouted "Hey Lynn, why don't you ask him to join us!" Lynn knowing what she meant blushed and all the others were asking what we meant, Christina told them and they all smiled.

Then we got Lynn to do a provocative pose on the side of the pool, and when he came in he didn't notice her, the door opened again and another man came in and Lynn admitted defeat and climbed back into the pool we were all suppressing laughter and then the two men who were talking by the side of the pool kissed, we were all in utter shock and when they left there was a long awkward silence and the we all burst out laughing, well all but Lynn.

_FlashBack Over_

__"She went as red as a baboons bum!" Shauna says through laughter

"No I say more fire engine," says Marlene

We're all still laughing when Lynn and Christina come in with a bunch of food and Lynn groans

"You're not still laughing at that are you?" we all nod and after we calm down we start to eat.

When we are about halfway through eating Shauna gets up and sits next to Lynn and replicates the pose she did in the spa and asks "So how did you like the spa, Lynn?" Lynn glares as we all laugh.

We finish our meal and put on our Pajamas, I pull on Tobias' dark red jumper over the black shorts and top I brought and we sit down and watch a romantic movie called _Titanic_.

**Yeah, I know I could've thought of a different film but I just love Titanic, sorry about the length and quality and I'll try update later. In other news I've started writing a new story called 'Across the Pond' it is another Divergent fanfic set in the modern day (original right?) It'll be posted later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias' POV**

I walk up to the Pit, it's 7:50 pm, I'm late. When I get there I find Will, Uriah and Zeke near the railing and almost immediately after I get there we've left.

The arena is packed, but Will reserved some pretty good seats, we're about three rows from the front.

About half way through the second fight I feel something nudge my side, I look and see Uriah handing me a cup, I look inside and see Beer, "We aren't supposed to be drinking,"I say

"Dude it's your bachelor party, so shoot me if I wanna have a little fun," he says

"Christina will shoot you if she finds out you got me drunk,"

"Well she won't be able to that until after you get hitched so I'll just have to behave miraculously to get in her good books,"

"I'll believe that when I see it," I say taking the cup from him, I pour the drink down my throat, I know it's wrong but I can't stop.

**Will's POV**

After the last fight, me and Zeke get up to leave, but Four and Uriah stay put, I take one look at them and I can tell they're drunk, but how?

"Zeke!" I say, he turns around and his face drops,

"Shit, did you even know they were drinking?"

"No," I look on the floor and see a lode of bottles under Uriah's chair "But they made a point on trying to hide it," I add

"Oh God, what do we do? Christina is going to skin us alive when she finds out,"says Zeke

"I don't know, lets just take them to Four's place then we'll find out what to do,"

"Okay, get Four's keys out his pocket," says Zeke, I go over to Four and start looking for his keys... They're not there.

"Oh my Christ on a bike," I mutter

"What?" says Zeke

"Looks like telling Christina is going to come more sooner than we thought,"

"Why?"

"Four hasn't got his keys," I say, we both know what's coming "Look I'll go you just try get them to the apartment,"

* * *

As I walk down the hall way my mind starts to develop ways of delivering the news, _'Hey, Uriah accidently got Four intoxicated and now we're lock out his apartment so can I get the keys off Tris,' _Jeez this is going to be inevitable.

I'm nearly there when Eric stops me, _Oh joy, _"What?" I say

"I'd just like to ask you to tell Christina that her request has been denied," he says

"What request?"

"She wanted the Stiffs family to be allowed access for tomorrow and I have denied the entry into this compound,"

"What?! Come on Eric it's the girl's wedding day have a heart,"

"That's not my problem, they can send a card or a gift but they are not setting foot into this compound, end of story," he say and he walks away, great now I have to tell Tris her husband-to-be is drunk and her parents can't come to her wedding, she'll love that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey here is the next chapter, just to be clear I quite busy for the next few day my cousins are invading my house so I might not be able to post for a couple days, sorry, I will post if I can.**

**Christina's POV**

I turn off the TV, "What you wanna watch now?" I'm replied with a lode of groans

"Christina, we have been watching movies for five hours, it's boring," say Lauren

"Okay, what you want to do then?" I ask, before anyone can answer there's a knock on the door, Tris gets up to answer it,

"Oh, hi Will!" she says, Will what's he doing here?

"Hey Tris is Christina there?" Tris turns around and say "Oh Chrissy!" I get up and take Will into the hallway,

"What is it?" I ask

"Well, don't get mad but Uriah got four drunk-"

"HE DID WHAT!" I shout

"There's more we can't find the keys to his apartment,"

"That better be it!" I say

"Em... There is one other thing,"

"What?"

"Well on the way here I got stopped by Eric and he told me that you requested Tris' family to be allowed into the compound," he says

"Yeah, it's meant to be a suprise, why?"

"He has denied there access," _What!? _I am in silence which is quite something with me, "who's going to walk he down the ailse?"

"I was thinking I would do it," he says

"Really? Why you?" I ask

"Well I already look at her like a little sister," he says

"Okay, I'll get her key off her," I say and turn to go into the apartment,

"Everything okay Christina we heard some shouting," says Tris

"Yeah everythings fine, Will just needs your key Four forgot his," I say

"Alright," she say and hands me her key, I go back into the hall and give Will the key,

"We have to make this day perfect for her, she deserves it," I say

"I know and we will," he say and kisses me and leaves


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers! Now there has been some confusion about where this story is set, just to be clear it is after initiation and the war hasn't happened, I sorry to anyone who was confused I just thought it was obvious, here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own**

**Tris' POV**

I'm getting married today, this is what I think before I realise someone is shaking my shoulder, "Tris get up you need to get ready for the wedding," I open my eyes and see Christina hovering over me, I get out of bed and walk into the sitting room and see everyone else is already up and showered,

"How long have you guys been up?" I ask

"About half an hour, Christina said you needed you beauty sleep," says Shauna,

"Oh really?" I say raising my eyebrow,

"Yes, now go and shower," says Christina, I walk in to Christina's bath room and see it covered in little notes, I take one that is attached to a conditioner bottle and read it:

_Leave in your hair for two minutes_

So Christina is making sure everything is perfect for today, from my hair to my dress, I an really greatful because I know nothing about this stuff.

**Will's POV**

I walk into Four's room and see Zeke trying to get him up, I'm carrying a glass of water and some pills,

"Any luck?" I ask

"No he's not budging, hand me the water," I give him the glass and say "It's for his head,"

"Oh, it's for his head alright," after he says that he dumps it on Four's head and he jolts awake spluttering,

"What the hell!" Four says "What was that for?"

"Getting drunk with my brother," Zeke says then turns to me "Is Uriah up?"

"Yeah he's in there drinking a black coffee," I say pointing at the door,

"I need one of them," says Four, rubbing his temple

"No you need a shower, go," says Zeke, Four gets up and grumbles something unpleasant under his breath,

"Do you really need to be so hard on him it? Is his wedding day" I say

"Yeah, I know it may have been my brothers fault but I don't understand why Four did it he knew Christina said not to drink but he did it anyway," says Zeke

"Maybe he was nervous about today and thought that was the only way to calm himself down," I say, Zeke laughs "Four nervous you gotta be kidding me," he says

"I'm not, from what I've seen Tris has changed Four, he is kinder then he was at the start of initiation," I say, Zeke nods and says "I'd never think I'd see Four this loved up,"

**Tris' POV**

I sit in front of the mirror that Christina positioned in her front room, she's combing my hair as we sing along to the radio which is blasting out music.

She puts my hair in a complicated knot and starts to pin it in place I notice how concentrated she looks while she is doing it, when she is done she takes out a small, black, square box and hands it to me I open it and see a beautiful hair pin it is silver with a lode of dimond flowers on it, it's beautiful, I look up to Christina and smile,

"It's a wedding gift from me," she says, she takes the pin and slides it in my hair.

The next few hours go by so quickly the next thing you know my nails and make up have been done and Christina is helping into my wedding dress; It is a ball gown dress with a sweet heart neck line, it has lace on the bodice, and a silky skirt that trails out a little. Christina pins my veil into place it has lace at the edges and is trails with my dress.

I walk out and all the girls just stop and stare with smiles on their faces,

"Tris you look beautiful," says Lauren, I blush,

"No seriously Tris, look," says Marlene and she turns me toward the mirror and I see what they are talking about, the dress makes it look like I have curves and clevage, I smile and turn to Christina "Thank you," I say,

"No problem, right you sit down and wait while we get our dresses on," says Christina

I sit on the coach and wait, now that I'm not doing anything the nerves begin to set in, what if I trip in these stupid high heels, or I say the vows wrong, I begin to breath heavily, Christina must hear it because she comes out looking concerned, "Tris what's wrong?" she asks

"What if I make a fool out of myself," I say, she sighs and sits next to me,

"Listen to me these nerves are normal, but you just need to remember that it is the happiest day of your life and you are marrying the guy you love,"

"Okay," I say

"Okay, I'm going to get ready," she gets up and walks back into her room.

**Okay I know what your thinking, 'its about time love,' but I had family round and my mum literally hide my laptop and I just got it back, and then I couldn't focus, but I update my stories more then some authors, I'll try update soon but can't be definate**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias' POV**

I stand infront of mirror I'm ready to go except I'm having trouble with my tie, I walk to the living room and see the rest of the guys with the same problem,

"What are we going to do?" asks Uriah

"Will shouldn't you know," says Zeke

"Why me?" Will says

"Because you came from Erudite, you proberly read a book about it or something," replies Zeke, Will gives him a look and opens his to reply but is stopped but a knock on the door, I go and answer it and see Tori, wearing a long black dress, and Bud wearing a suit, me and Tris decided that the wedding service would be invitation only, and for the party anybody who wants to come can come, I couldn't care less to be honest.

"We went to the chapel and you guys weren't there, what are you doing Tris is going to be making her way there any minute," says Tori,

"We're having a bit of trouble," I say playing with my tie, she smiles and gives us a look to say 'You're hopeless you know that?' she goes around and starts doing our ties for us, when she's done she says, "Come on we have a wedding to go to,"

**Tris' POV**

After about half an hour the girls come out they all look beautiful; they where one-shouldered black dresses with a gray band round the waist, the skirt isn't full but it doesn't cling to their legs, it comes down to the knee,

"You all look beautiful," I say, they smile and Christina looks at the clock her jaw drops, "Oh my God, if we don't go now we're going to be late," with that we all get up and leave, we make our way to the small chapel that the dauntless have it's in the pire, on our way people stop and stare, I recieve compliments and smiles on the paths of the pit.

We reach the chapel and are lead into a room being told we'll be called for when the guys are ready, there is nothing to do but wait now.

**Tobias' POV**

We get to the chapel and one of the staff members leads us into the wedding hall; it's a medium size room with about twenty chairs facing an altar, the walls a stone, like the rest of this compound, on a table at the back there are a lode of boxes with flowers in them, Will comes over to me and pins one on my lapel,

"You know I'm giving Tris away don't you?" he says

"Why?" I ask

"Christina tried to get her family access to the compound, Eric refused," he says "So I thought I would do it considering I see her as my little sister,"

"Thank you, I mean, for making this day special for her," I say

"She deserves it," he says, he walks back to the table picks up a bouquet of flowers and walks out the door, he's going to get Tris, I take a deep breath and walk up to where I am ment to stand, everyone else follows, Tori, Bud and Uriah sit down and Zeke stands next to me, we wait in silence for Tris to come.

**Tris' POV**

After about ten minutes of waiting we hear a knock on the door, Shauna gets up to get it, she opens the door and we see Will standing in the door with a bouquet of flowers, the girls knowing what this means start to file out of the room, I stand there for a little before I ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Someone had to walk you down the aisle, didn't they?" he says with a smile, he hands me the flowers and says "Come on,"

**Tobias' POV**

When I hear 'The Cinematic Orchestra - To Build a Home' I know Tris is coming, we decided we want it playing in the background, it's not a very dauntless song, but it was the song that played at the initiation party where I told her I love her and she said it back.

Tori, Bud and Uriah stand as the possesion starts; it starts with Lauren and Shauna, followed by Christina, then Lynn and Marlene. Then I see her, my breath catches in my throat, she looks beautiful, her eyes meet mine and she smiles, I smile back.

As she comes to stand next to me I whisper to her "You look beautiful," she blushes, I wish she'd stop that, I'd wish she'd take my compliments and feel good about herself, I have already made it my personal mission to make her see what I see, to make her look in the mirror and see the most breath taking women in all humanity, beacuse that's what I see, especially now.

The priest has everyone sit down and Tris and I face each other, he has us join hands aswell. He begins to go through the wedding service, during this time I don't keep my eyes off Tris' face, and she doesn't look at anything but mine either, it's like the rest of the room has disappered, there is just me and her beautiful blue/grey eyes, we answer when we're supposed to and slid the wedding bands we chose on to each others fingers at the right time; we chose a traditional dauntless wedding band, a black metal ring with a chain pattern on it, we didn't want to go to extravagent.

"You may kiss the bride," I hear the priest say, and my mouth finds hers, we hear our friends cheering and clapping. When we pull away there is no hiding the smile on either of our faces, I feel like it is branded on my face forever.

We leave the chapel and we follow Christina to a room to get a few photos taken, this goes on for about an hour until we have picked fifty pictures that will serfice Christina's standards,

"Can I have three pocket sized ones please?" Tris asks the man and he prints out three smaller versions of a picture of us both,

"What are they for?" I ask,

"One for me, One for you and One for my mother," she says

"When will you give it to her,"

"She always comes on visiting day," she says, visiting day is about ten months from now, I look at her, her eyes are full of longing, that's when I get an idea, I walk over to Will tell him my plan and her goes off to work on it, I can wait to see her face-

"Come on people lets go get our party on," say Uriah, and we all go to our Wedding Reception.

**SORRY! I feel so bad about not writing this week but I've had practise all week... Okay that's a lie I just feel bad about the fact that when I read other fanfiction that all the other authors are like '**_**sorry had to study'**_** or '**_**had practise all week'**_** when I know the reason I haven't been posting is just pure laziness, well thats who I am, I'm a lazy thirteen year old that would rather watch a movie for the thousandth time then go shopping #weirdandproud**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Peeps (God I'm so cool)! Good to hear that other people feel my pain, I think we should start a club... I should stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I dont't own **_**Divergent**_

**Tobias' POV**

We walk into the reception room and my jaw drops; it looks like news got around about our party because it looks like the whole of dauntless has turned up; some have even made the effort of dressing up, I even see a table full of gifts. When they notice us the room erupts in cheering and clapping, I look down at Tris, she has a smile the size of the Hub plastered on her face.

We take our our seats on a long table at the end of the room; we share a table with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shuana, Lynn, Lauren, Christina, Will, Tori and Bud, the rest of dauntless take there seats around the rest of the room, dinner is served and it is now that I realise what has happened; I just married Tris, the girl of my dreams mine forever, I look down at her she looks so happy, and I am content of keeping it that way.

Music starts to play and people who have finished eating get up to dance.

I remember what I asked Will to do and get up to go find him, not before I tell Tris I'm going to the bathroom, I don't want her to follow me and ruin the surprise.

I find Will at the bar, getting drinks for him and Christina, "Did you sort it?" I ask

"Yeah I'll come get you when it's ready," he says, I nod and go to find Tris, I find her on the dance floor with Uriah, she's laughing at his attempt of dancing, the song changes and 'Your Song - Ellie Goulding' comes on, her face lights up, I reconise the song to be one of her favourites, I walk over to her as Uriah goes and dances with Marlene,

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask

"Yeah Uriah was just showing me his 'mad skillz'," she says in her best Uriah voice, I laugh, and wrap my arms around her waist we start swaying to the music, she starts to sing a long,

_'Its a little bit funny this feeling inside,I'm not one of those who can easily hide,_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live,_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue,_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen,_

_And you can tell everybody this your song, it maybe quite simple but now that its done,_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world.'_

I lean down and kiss her, when I pull back I say to her "You're perfect you know that," she looks down and blushes, I put my hand under her chin and tilt it so she is looking at me again,

"I'm serious, your beautiful, smart, selfless and brave, your the strongest person I know, you have an amazing voice and you act like you don't... Seriously how come you haven't sang to me before?" I say,

"I don't know, I didn't think it was that good," she says

"You couldn't be more wrong," I look up and see Will trying to catch my eye, he points out the door and look back at him and nod slightly, I look back at Tris and say "Come on I have a surprise for you," I take her hand and lead her out the door, lead her to the main entrance before we go outside I say, "Close your eyes," she does and I take her other hand and lead her out the door,

"Okay open your eyes,"

**Tris' POV**

I open my eyes and gasp, my parents and Caleb are standing about five metres away from me, I run up to them and throw my arms around them,

"What are you doing here? How did you hear about my wedding? How did you get here?" I say talking a mile a minute,

"Beatrice, calm down we'll be able to answer your questions then," my father says with a chuckle,

"Your friend Will contacted me through his sister Cara," says Caleb "She told me that he said that your friend Christina tried to get us into the compound for the wedding but your leaders refused,"

"Only one refused actually, he just never told the others," says Tobias from behind me, my parents and Caleb look at him,

"So... I have the right to believe you're Beatrices husband," my father says

"Yes, sir," says Tobias, my father surprises me with his reaction, he smiles and says, "Welcome to the family, what's your name?"

"His name's Four," I say

"No, my name is Tobias Eaton," says Tobias, my fathers eyes widen for a moment the asks quitely, "Is what they say true?" Tobias doesn't say anything just nods,

"Well, I give you my blessing," just as the words have finished coming oout of his mouth the doors to the compound fly open ad Eric stomps out screaming, "What the hell are they doing here I thought I said they couldn't enter this compound!" Tobias has already changed into his instructor mode and replies "What do you think, Eric," and with that one sentence Eric snaps and pinns Tobias up against the nearest building, his forearm against Tobias' throat cutting off his oxygen, I need to think quick, before I'm a widow before I've had a chance to be a wife, I look to the pire and see Christina and Will in one of the windows, I look next to the train tracks and see lots of stones, I know what I need to do,

I slowly and silently walk over to the track, pick up a stone and throw it affectively getting there attention, I point to the scene that is happening in front of me and they nod and disappear from the window,

My father and Caleb are trying to get Eric off Tobias, the door bursts open again and Zeke and Uriah run at Eric and haul him off Tobias, Tobias falls to the ground gasping for air, I run over to him and kneel beside him, "Are you hurt?" I say,

"No I'm fine just winded," he says, my mother hands him a bottle of water "Are you sure your okay, _Four_?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says taking the water, I look around to see Caleb, my dad, Zeke and Uriah holding back Eric, and I see Christina standing on her own next to me, "Where's Will?" I ask,

"He's-" she starts but is interrupted but Will and Max running through the doors, once Eric sees Max he stops struggling,

"What are you doing?" Max asks Eric

"They disobeyed me," Eric says defencively

"Actually you said they couldn't enter the compound which they haven't," says Will

"But-" Eric starts,

"No buts, I have put up with your rubbish for long enough, get out!" shouts Max

"What? you can't do that I'm dauntless leader,"

"Let say was, now your Factionless," wow no one was expecting this, Eric walks off and just like that he's gone I have to pitched myself a couple of times to believe it's true, it is.

"I'm sorry for anything that dick my have done," says Max, he turns to me and Tobias, "Four I have to ask you, would you be leader?"

"Alright," says Tobias

"Great, Oh and Tris your family can stay for the party," he says that and turns on his heel and leaves.

**Okay sorry for this chapter and the Eric thing I just didn't want him in my story, well that's it for now just one question what does OOC mean? Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Well it seems alot of you want to start a club... Well I have some suggestions for names:**

**1) The Lazy Teen Inc.**

**2) Bookworm Central**

**3) Anti-Social Corp.**

**Review your votes I'll tell you the winning name on 30/04/13. One other thing, thanks to everyone who told me what OOC means, if to you Max seems abit OOC that'll all be explained in this chapter.**

**Natalie's POV**

Max's eyes linger on mine before he leaves.

"Wow, I did not expect that," say Tris' friend Christina,

"Why is he being so nice?" Tris asks

"Maybe 'cause Four's the new dauntless leader," says a boy I think his name is Uriah,

"No I know why," I say quitely, everyone turns and looks at me like I know nothing, it's true I do know why, how could I forget,

"How?" Caleb asks

"Well... I think he thinks he owes me something," I say

"Mom what are you talking about?" Tris asks

"I grew up in dauntless but transfered to abnegation, during my time here in dauntless I was friends with Max, one night, when I was about fifteen, I was walking home when I heard a scream coming from the chasm, I went to see what was goingon and I found Max dangling from the railings, I went and helped him back over the railings, then he just started going on about how he owes me, but I just said that it's what a normal friend would do, I guess he never let it go," I say, Caleb and Beatrice stare at me,

"You... You were dauntless," Caleb says

"Yes she was," Andrew says, with a smile,

"So are you guys staying or not?" Tris asks, I look to Caleb and Andrew, although I already know the answer, "As much as we'd love to we can't, we only got permission to come out here for a certain amount of time, I'm sorry," I say,

"Oh..." Tris says looking down, I walk over to her and give her a hug, "I'm so pround of you," I whisper to her, I pull back and smile, she smiles back, "I'll see you on visiting day," I say, she nods, I feel her press something in my hand I take it and put it in my pocket,

She gives Andrew and Caleb a hug aswell, we say 'good-bye' to the rest of her friends, and climb into Calebs' car, I sit in the back whilst Andrew sits in the front with Caleb,

I pull out what Tris gave to me, it is a picture of her and Tobias, I smile and put it back in my pocket.

**Tris' POV**

I wave them off, I knew they couldn't stay, but a small part of me wished they did,

Warm arms wrap around my waist, "Come we have a party waiting," say Tobias, he kisses the top of my head and take his hand, he leads us back to the reception hall,

"I never said thank you, for getting my parents here," I say to Tobias,

"No need, it was my plessure, anything to see you happy," he says a little louder because the music is getting louder,

When we reach the room I immediatly go and find a chair; my feet are killing me, Tobias walks over to me and trys to get me to dance with him, the song thats playing is his favorite 'Coldplay - Paradise'

"Come on Tris," he says like a five year old,

"Okay... hold on," I say and take off my high heels, _'That's better,' _I think,

"You're seriously going bare foot?" Tobias asks,

"Yeah so don't step on my feet," I say

"I make no promises," he says, he leads me to the dance floor, when we get there he lifts me up so I'm on his feet he dances around for a while, when that song finishes 'Chris Brown - Fine China' comes on, I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Christina holding some white ballet pumps, I take them and thank her I slide them on and look back up at her but see she's distracted by something behind me, I turn to see Will, Uriah and Zeke doing the exact dance to the song,

"How many times did they watch that video to get that right?" I ask,

"I have no idea," she says laughing, I elbow Tobias in the ribs, "Don't you know it?" I ask him,

"No, but even if I did I wouldn't be doing that," he says with a chuckle,

"Why?" I ask

"Oh, you know two left feet and all," he says

"Oh come off it!" I exclaim,

"It's true," he says,

"No it's not!" I say with a smile,

"Hate to interrupt you two but you need to cut your cake," says Christina, she leads us over to the cake, it's three levels high and is covered in white icing, it has black ribbon and the start of each level and covered in gray flowers, Tobias and I cut into the cake, Tobias covers his finger with Icing and comes toward my face with it

"No, no, no-" I'm cut off by him wiping his finger on my nose, I glare at him playfully, "Oh it's on," I say, and push the plate with the slice of cake on in to his face, I burst out laughing at the sight of his cake covered face, the dauntless around us are laughing to, he smiles and kisses me effectively covering my face in cake,

"You did that on purpose!" I say,

"Yeah, so I didn't want to be the only person caked in... cake," he says, chuckling,

"Cheesy," I say,

"You love it," he says

"I love you," I say

"I love you too," he says.

_Four hours later..._

**Tobias' POV**

The party is still going on, the majority of people here are drunk, and dancing like lunitics,

Christina comes up to me and says, "Ready to go on your honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?" I ask

"Well Me, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Lauren, Tori and Bud put some money together and book you and Tris a week in a hotel near Amity," she says,

"Really?" I say

"Yeah, get Tris there's a car ready to take you, we already packed for you, come on!" she says, I go find Tris, I find her sitting with Marlene and Shauna,

"Tris, I have something to tell you," I say,

"What?" she says

"Our friends have organised us to go to a hotel near Amity for our honeymoon," I tell her,

"Really?" she says

"Yep, and the cars here to pick us up so we need to go," I say and she gets up, Shauna and Marlene follow us outside where Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Lauren, Tori and Bud are waiting for us,

We climb into a black car and wave to our friends as it drives off,

"Exited, Mrs. Eaton?" I say

"Very, Mr. Eaton," she replies

**Here you are, I have decided that I going to continue for a little longer I have big plans for this story, Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! If any of you are confused I am continuing this story for a while,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

**Tris' POV**

We pull up outside of a big building, it must be the hotel, Tobias gets out first and comes round and opens the door for me, before I get out I thank the driver, Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and leads me to the front desk,

"Our friends booked a room for us," Tobias says to the lady at the front desk,

"Name?" she asks

"Four," he says,

"Of course, you have the honeymoon suite in the dauntless part of the hotel, your bags are already in the room," she says giving us the key,

"Go through that door there and got straight to the bottom of the hall, enjoy your stay!" she says, she is obviously from Amity,

I turn to walk towards the door, but Tobias lifts me up bridal style, I kiss his cheek as we walk through the door, down the hallway and stop infront of the door, still in Tobias' arms, I open the door, when we get into the room he sets me down, I look around the room, I'm impressed, the walls are black, along with almost everything else, but the are lots of gold decorations,

Tobias leads me over to a sofa, I sit down next to him and he reaches for a couple of glasses and a bottle of champagne that were placed on the coffee table, he hands me a glass and fills both mine and his up.

After hours of talking, kissing and laughing we fall on to the bed a bit tipsy from the alchol that I drank at the party and the hotel, I roll on my side to face him, he turns his head to look at me and smiles, I smile back and place my lips to his, he pulls me on top of him, I look into his deep blue eyes, I see all the love in his eyes, the look fills me with want, greater then I have ever felt before, I lean in and kiss him passionately, his hands travel to the zip of my dress, I don't stop him just let the feeling of want talk over me,

We continue to kiss and undress each other, only stopping breifly for him to whisper, "Are you sure, Tris?" I give a small nod in reply and we continue, we become one, my entire body is alive with energy, adreniline in every fibre of my being, I no longer feel the fear I felt before and I am glad.

We end the night wrapped in each others arms, I drift off to sleep with the warmth of the man I love next to me.

**Tobias' POV**

I awake the next morning smiling, cheesy maybe, but I can't help it, I feel happier now then I have ever been, I look down at Tris, she's still asleep, I can't help but have my smile grow larger when I think of the future I have with her, she doesn't know this but I can't wait to be a dad, I know it's the last thing people would expect from me, but I want the chance to show Marcus how to be a real parent,

I get up slowly, get some clothes and take a quick shower, when I get out she's still asleep, I decide to order breakfast,

After about half an hour, the food comes, but Tris is still asleep, I thank the waiter and go wake up Tris, she's sleeping in a ball on her side, I go over to her and kiss her forehead and slightly shake her shoulder, "Tris... Tris... Come on love time to get up," I say softly, she lifts her hand and starts to press my nose,

"What are you doing?" I ask with a light laugh,

"Looking for the snooze button," she says tiredly, I chuckle, she opens her eyes and I hand her one of my tops, "Come on breakfast is waiting," I say, she pulls the T-shirt over her head and gets out of bed, I lead her to the table where the food is set up, as we eat, we talk about how we should spend our week, we decided to go swimming in the lake next to the hotel after we finished eatting.

**Here you are, it would be longer but my dad says I need to got to bed lol... hey doesn't 'lol' look like someone drowning, poor guy, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I make our way to the lake, me wearing a dress that covers the bikini that Christina had packed for me, I'm holding Tobias' hand, we make it to the sand that surrounds the lake Tobias takes off his shirt and I take off my dress,

"Race ya!" says Tobias running off,

"No far!" I shout back and sprint down the small pier that runs into the lake, just before he gets to the end, he stops, it was so sudden and I was not expecting it that I can't stop, I go straight in to the water, I can hear Tobias laughing from above the water, I plan to swim back to the surface and give a smart comment and a dirty look, but I can't, then it hits me _I can't swim_

**Tobias' POV**

I'm still standing on the pier, laughing, I've been laughing for a while, but Tris still hasn't came back up to the surface, my laughter stops,

"Tris?" I say, no sign of her,

"Tris?!" I say louder, I see the bubbles that come up when someone breaths out under water,

"Shit," I say and jump into the water, I swim to the sea bed and see her tiny figure, I wrap an arm around her waist and start to swim back to the surface, I reach the top, gasping, I use my free arm to pull my way through the water, I finally reach the beach, lay Tris on the wet sand and din't hesitate to go into mouth to mouth, I pinch her nose and start blowing air into her lungs, I do it for what seems like forever until I hear her give a small cough, I pull back a little to see her open her eyes weakly,

"Tris?" I say quietly,

"Tobias?" she whispers back, I pull her into a hug,

"I thought I lost you Tris," I say,

"You won't be getting rid of me that easily," she says, I kiss her, she kisses me back, when we pull back I shift so we are both lying on the sand but she has her head on my stomach, we talk, joke and laugh about simple things, the future comes up at one point and we start to describe how we want it to be, with my new job as leader anything could happen so I guess we have to wait and see.

**Please don't shoot me! I'm sorry for the chapter (length & quality but my mum is telling me that she's starting me up for different sports groups and I'm like 'you don't know me don't you mother?' so I've trying to talk her out of it, also, I've been obsessed with other things to if you wanna now how I feel watch 'danisnotonfire- Fictional Friends' because if you're like me you'll feel the same way.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tris' POV**

We decided to go back to the hotel because after what happen the lake has sort of lost its touch,

We're walking into the lobby, hand in hand, when we walk passed same Amity girls, and we hear parts of their convocation,

"Yeah so there is a party in the barn tonight at eight, wanna go?" a girl with fair skin and red hair says, that's all we hear before they walk off, I look up at Tobias,

"I know what you're thinking," he says,

"And what's that?" I ask,

"That we sneak into that party, and before you say anything, my answer is no," he says plainly,

"But, why?" I ask,

"Because it's obvious that it's for Amity and we're Dauntless," he says

"We could dress like the Amity and if anyone asks about our tattoos we say that we were Dauntless born," I say, Tobias thinks this over for a couple of minutes then says "Fine but the first sign of people being suspicious we're leaving,"

"Yay!" I say and kiss his cheek,

"Now where are we going to find some Amity clothes?" he asks, I look around, the hotel is divided five sections, one for each faction, I look at the Amity part of the hotel and do a double-take,

"Robert?" I say, he turns smiles and walks over to us,

"Hi Tris, what brings you here?" he asks

"I'm on my honeymoon," I mumble, he looks shocked at first then his face breaks out into a grin,

"Congratulations, I'm actually here for the same reason," he says,

"Really? When did you marry?" I ask,

"Couple of weeks ago, here's my wife now," he says, gesturing behind us, I turn and see a girl in a yellow sundress with golden blonde hair and wide brown eyes,

"Tris meet Renee, Renee this is an old friend from Abnegation," he says,

"Hello," says Renee,

"Hi, I'm Tris and this is Four," I say gesturing to Tobias,

"So Tris, what do you need? Knowing you, you probably didn't call me over just to chat," says Robert,

"Right, can I ask a favour?" I say,

"What?" he says,

"Erm... well we heard about this party in one of your barns and..." I trail off,

"You want me to give you some disguises so you can sneak in," he finishes for me,

"Yeah, kinda," I say, he smiles and shakes his head as if to say, _'What am I going to do with you?'_

"Rob, we should definitely help them, we're going to that party and it would be fun for them to join us," says Renee,

"Okay we'll help," says Robert,

"We'll be back in a minute," says Renee.

When they return, Renee grabs my hand and drags me into the bathroom in the lobby, the only place in the hotel the factions share, she hands me a bag full of clothing and I go into a cubicle to change, she has given me a red dress with small yellow flowers on some yellow knee socks and some brown boots that come just below it, when I walk out she smiles at me and puts some make-up on me, she puts some red lipstick on me and yellow eye shadow, some blush and mascara, we walk out and see Robert and Tobias sitting in the Amity part of the hotel, Tobias is wearing a red and yellow checkered shirt with some jeans,

"Ready to go?" asks Robert,

"Yeah, any advice?" I say,

"Just don't act Dauntless, you'll be fine," he says,

"Gee never would have figured that out thanks," I say,

"Come on lets go," says Renee.

After about a twenty minute walk we reach the party, there is music playing, country music, that's not the type of thing you hear in Dauntless, Robert and Renee drag us the dance floor and show us some simple moves, Tobias masters the straight away but I end up stepping on his feet ever other step,

"Sorry," I say,

"It's fine, here just follow me," he says, we start to dance, he starts to move faster, with the music and starts to do more complicated moves, like flipping me over his shoulder, like over couples around us.

We've been here for an hour now, I've had so much fun, I think Tobias has to, we have spent our time dancing and laughing and talking with Renee and Robert, we are dancing when someone taps Tobias on the shoulder, he turns to see a middle aged man behind him,

"Can I help you?" asks Tobias,

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to ask you and your friend to leave," he says gesturing to me,

"Why?" I ask,

"Because this is Amity not Dauntless," he says, _Oh God_, what are we going to do, I may as well get a laugh out of it, I playfully hit Tobias in the arm,

"I told you we jumped off at the wrong time!" I say, he looks at me and nods his head slightly,

"Well sorry, it all looks the same," he says, I look at Robert and Renee, who are trying not to laugh,

"It's completely different," I say,

"Well maybe I like the breeze in my hair!" he says, I have to suppress a grin; I turn to the man,

"Well I guess we'll be going then," I say, I grab Tobias' arm and pull him out the barn, the sun is just setting, when we are deep into the forest between the hotel and the barn, we burst out laughing,

"Did you see his face when I said I like the breeze in my hair," he says,

"His face, I was looking at the face of the guy behind him, he looked turned on," I say,

"What?" he says,

"Everyone there probably thinks you gay," I say, he stands there for a minute,

"Was I really that camp?" he asks

"Yes," I say laughing,

"Oh, well I guess I'll never see them again so it doesn't matter," he says,

"Anyway, where did you learn to dancelike that?" I ask,

"Like what?" he says

"You know, flipping me over your shoulder and stuff, because I can guess you didn't learn that in Abnegation," I say,

"Yeah, erm, I don't know, I just watch the other couples around us," He says, I nod, he stops suddenly, I turn to him, "What?" I say, he says nothing just pushes me up against a tree and kisses me passionately, I kiss back, I hear thunder rumbling and rain begins to fall, we pull back a little and look up, the rain is heavy, but there is barely any clouds, so we can see the sun, I look back to Tobias and her looks back at me, he kisses me again, and we stand there for ages, just kissing, but it feels right, like this is how life should be.

When we do pull back, we're soaked, the rain continues to fall and we run back to the hotel hand in hand, when we get back we fall on to the bed and repeat what we did the night before.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tobias POV**

Today we make our way back to the dauntless compound, there is a part of me that doesn't want to go, the past two weeks have been the best of my life, every day we took part in some sort of activity that the hotel had to offer, whether that was rock climbing or go carting, we even went swimming with sharks at one point, it's been pretty fun,

I'm standing in the bathroom, double-checking we have got everything, I notice a little diamond hair-pin, the one Tris wore on the night of the wedding, I smile at the memory of the night we became husband and wife,

"Tobias? You ready to go?" Tris' voice interrupts my thoughts,

"Yeah, I'm coming now," I call back, I pick up the hair pin and do one more check over the bathroom,

I walk out and see Tris standing there with her back towards me, I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek,

"Come on, let's go home," I say, I grab her hand, pick up the bag and walk out the room.

_The page is breaking D:_

We step into the cafeteria and see Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Christina and Will sitting in the usual space, Christina looks up and runs up to Tris and gives her a hug,

"Trissy! We missed you sooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"Christina? Get to the point," says Tris, Christina rolls her eyes and pulls Tris to sit at the table, I sit in the seat next to her and put my arm on the back of the chair,

"So, what did you to get up to while you were there," asks Uriah,

"Nothing much, go karting, rock climbing, sneaking into an Amity party," says Tris,

"You did what?!" they all say at the same time,

"We snuck into an Amity party," I say slowly,

"Why on earth would you do that?!" they all say, again, at the same time,

"Jesus, guys stop with the weird synchronized speech, Egh!" says Tris,

"You still haven't e-"Shauna starts but is interrupted by a voice behind us,

"Four, Tris, good to see you back can you come with me for a second I need to speak with you," I turn around to see Max, _Oh Shit _I think, what if he heard about Amity? I look to Tris, who looks to me, _oh so now we're synchronised? _I think

"He's gonna eat you," whispers Christina in a singsong voice, me and Tris get up, and I pull Tris close to my side,

"I don't want to get eaten," she whispers, I chuckle, and we start to follow Max, he leads us out of the cafeteria, down a few halls and stops, he turns to us,

"So, I suppose know you're wondering by now why I brought you here," he says, _Nah, not at all_, I think,

"Just a little," says Tris,

"Well considering Four finally took my offer for leader, you get an upgrade on your apartment," he says, _Oh so it wasn't about Amity after all _I think, he opens the door and we walk in.

**Tris' POV**

WOW! The new apartment is huge; it has an open plan kitchen, dining room and living room, some swivel stairs that go up to a balcony, which leads to a master bedroom with an on-suite, and has three more bedrooms and another bathroom downstairs,

"Wow, this is amazing," I say I turn to Max "Thank you,"

"No problem," he says, "Well I best be off, very busy, I keep getting these calls from Amity saying a young Dauntless couple crashed a party, you don't know anything about it do you?" he raises an eyebrow, we both know he knows the answer,

"N-no haven't heard a thing," I say,

"Is that so, well best leave you to decorating then," he says then leaves, I turn to Tobias, he just stands there with his hands behind his back looking at me,

"What are you doing?" I ask, he says nothing just waves a paint brush in my face,

"Where on earth did you get that?"

**Hello you lovely lot! So here's a chapter, I'll be updating ASAP just cool your tits and be patient (I've probably lost all my readers now) *sigh* well anyway can someone from the states tell me how you celebrate the 4****th**** of July because I need it for my other story, please PM me and tell me, and if someone tells me I'll write the UriahxMarlene chapter your all wanting, deal?**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter doesn't change till Tobias' POV at the end I needed to change it so the next chapter makes sense**

**Tris' POV**

We walk back to our new apartment with wallpaper, buckets of paint and old newspapers, we decided to cover one wall with a beautiful wall paper, that has a black background and has this lovely dark gray design on it, then we'd paint the rest of the walls dark gray to match the design,

We lay the news paper on the floor and I set up a step ladder so I can reach near the top, Tobias is going to end up doing most of the work because I can't reach,

I'm painting whilst Tobias is trying, and failing, at hanging the wallpaper,

I put too much paint on the brush and it drips into the floor that isn't covered with paper,

"Shit, Tobias can you get me more paper," I say,

"Where is it?" he asks,

"Down there," I say, pointing to the pile of paper at the bottom of the ladder,

"Can't you get it?" he says,

"No," I say, he just sighs and walks over to the pile and grabs one that was stuck under the ladder, he yanks it out, causing me and the ladder to fall and also covering me in dark gray paint, Tobias clutches his stomach laughing,

"Are... y-you... okay?" he says through laughter, I raise my eyebrow,

"You know if you want this marriage to last any longer you'd help me up like, now!" I say, he gives me his hand and I take it,

"Tris, you know I'll always be there to help you up... once I've stopped laughing first," he says, starting to laugh again, I glare at him and head butt him in the chest, covering him in paint I pull back and look at it,

"It kinda looks like a Picasso, I wonder what it means," I say tapping my chin,

"It means you're dead," he says,

"Oh, so this what it's like to be dead," I say, Tobias just rolls his eyes and leans in for a kiss, it's passionate and I don't want it to end, but someone knocks on the door and we pull apart, Tobias goes and opens the door and we are invaded by Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Lauren, they all look at me then at Tobias' shirt and burst out laughing,

"You know you're meant to paint the walls not yourselves," says Uriah,

"No shit," I say "What are you doing here?"

"We ran into Max and he told us about this place and we decided to help," says Christina,

"Aww sweet," I say,

"Yeah we really are," says Marlene,

"So what do you want us to do?" asks Zeke,

"Well you can paint the walls up there," I say pointing up to the balcony, "Will, Uriah, Lauren and Lynn, you help Four down here, Marlene and Shauna can you go down to the other apartment, we still have all the stuff there," I say,

"And the wedding presents are there," says Christina, she turns to me, "What do I do?"

"You are coming up here with me to decorate the bedroom," I say, I look around and see everyone just staring at me,

"What?" I ask,

"Are you sure you shouldn't be leader Tris?" says Shauna with a chuckle,

"I'm sure now come on," I say, and everyone gets to work, I lead Christina up to the bedroom, when I open the door she walks in and looks around, she turns to me,

"Okay, now I'm jealous," she says,

"Why?" I say,

"Oh come on, you're married to a guy that loves you and has the best job out there and now you have a massive apartment," she says,

"Yeah life is pretty great and you know what else I have?" I say,

"What?" she asks,

"I have the most AMAZING best friend in the world," I say with a smile, she smiles to,

"I am pretty great," she says, I laugh, "and me being the great friend I am bought you something," she says and goes into her bag,

"You didn't-" I start but she cuts me off,

"Trust me knowing you you'll wish I didn't," she says, now I'm scared, she hands me a rectangular box that's wrapped in black wrapping paper, I open it and read the label: _Pregnancy Test,_

"Happy Honeymoon!" exclaims Christina,

"What the hell, why did you get me this?" I say,

"Oh come on you can't deny that you and Four did it like rabbits when you were there," she says, I blush at her comment and she takes it as a yes, I just shake my head and put the test in the small closet unit in the bathroom next to my lady products, so Tobias won't see it,

I go back in to the bedroom and start to decorate.

**Tobias' POV**

By the time we have finished it's nearly twelve, a good day's work we got all but the three bedrooms downstairs done, we said goodbye to everyone and go up stairs to bed.

**Two Weeks Later...**

We have lived in the new apartment for two weeks now, we've got a lot of other things done like all the electric work, we have surround sound now, and we decided to make the balcony into a man cave sort of thing, with a air hockey table and mini bar, Zeke and Uriah were the most pleased about that.

I wake one morning the sounds of someone being sick in the bathroom, I quickly get up and go into the bathroom and see Tris, who has wet hair and is wrapped in a towel leaning over the toilet, I go over and rub her back and hold back her hair,

After about ten minutes she leans back looking deep in thought, she turns to me,

"Sorry did I wake you,"

"Yeah, it's okay, are you alright?" I say, concerned,

"Yeah, but can you get me the box from my shelf in the closet," she says, I go over and pick up the box, I read the label and my heart beat picks up:

_Pregnancy Test._


	18. Chapter 18

**Tobias' POV**

"Tris when did you get this?" I ask her, I'm still dazed by the fact that she thinks she needs it, she takes a deep breath before replying,

"Christina gave it me, she said it was a 'honeymoon present'," Tris mumbles,

"Why do you think you need it?" I ask, she doesn't say anything she just looks at the floor, tears building in her eyes; I kneel beside her and put my hand on her shoulder,

"Tell me Tris," I encourage, I speak softly to her; scaring her isn't going to solve the problem,

"Remember on the last few mornings, I have woken up before you?" she says, I nod, she has been waking up before me for a few days now, "Well, I told you I had just woken up, on my own, but that wasn't true, I have been up puking up my guts in the bathroom, and-" she cuts herself off, the tears that were in her eyes are now falling down her cheeks, I gather her in my arms,

"Shhh, its okay, shhh," I whisper to her, "Go on what else is it?" I say,

"I'm late," she whispers, barely audible,

"Late for what... Oh," I say, I understand now, I kiss her forehead, "its okay Tris, you take the test, I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?" I say,

"Okay," she says, I hand her the box and go outside, I sit on the bed, could this be happening, isn't this what I have been dreaming about since I met Tris? And now it's here, why do I feel so scared? Well I suppose this is what all men feel when there wife or girlfriend might me pregnant, but isn't it to soon we've only married for a few weeks, well I do think it's my fault, I didn't use protection, I didn't think too much of it, well I'll guess we'll see now,

**Tris' POV**

I'm leaning on the sink, the test facing me, leaning against the taps; I don't know what I want the results to be, of course I want children but I don't know what Tobias wants, after Marcus and all, the time on my phone goes off and I look at the test and my heart stops:

It's Positive.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'd just like to say, I edited chapter 17 a couple of weeks ago and forgot to tell you guys, well done if you figured it out on your own.**

**Tris' POV**

Positive, I'm positive. I'm nineteen and pregnant. It's too soon. Way too soon, I've been married, what? A little over a month and I'm already knocked up, this can't be happening, what's Tobias going to say? Will he be upset? Will he even be happy? I don't know, I don't know,

I'm just standing there in possibly the biggest state of shock I've ever been in, I have completely forgot the fact that I had only just stepped out the shower before all this drama happen, and I'm still standing in my towel with my hair dripping cold water down my back, there's a knock on the door,

"Tris? Can I come in?" Tobias.

**Tobias' POV**

After a while of waiting for Tris, I begin to get worried, what's taking so long? I knock on the door and ask if I can come in,

"Y-yeah," she stutters, I slowly walk in, I see she is leaning on the sink, gripping it like there is no tomorrow, I go over to her and gently place my hand on her shoulder,

"Tris, what is it?" I ask, she doesn't say anything, just hands me the test, I look and see what it says,

_Positive,_

I look at her; she has tears in her eyes and shear panic written across her face,

"Tobias, what are we going to do?" she says, the tears that where building in her eyes spill down her cheeks, I pull her into a hug,

"It's going to be okay Tris, we'll sort it out," I say, she lifts her head up and looks at me,

"Do you want this to happen?" she says,

"As a matter of fact yes, I do," I say,

"Really, but I thought the everything that happened with Marcus-"I cut her off,

"Marcus doesn't taint my judgement," I say and kiss her forehead, "Do you want it?"

"Well I do think it's too soon but I have always wanted a family," she says with a smile, I smile back and hug her tightly,

"I love you so much Tris,"

"Not half as much as I love you Tobias," she says,

"Much more," I say,

"That doesn't make any sense," she laughs,

"In my mind it does," I say, she pulls back a little,

"When should we tell others," she says,

"Why don't we get everything sorted with the infirmary then tell them, no point in waiting, they'll find out soon enough," I say,

"True," she says and with that we walk to the infirmary together.

**There you are, I hope its good enough for you, please review,**

**Oh and I have a little competition, anyone who can guess my name will have one of my OC named after them, I'll give you a hint it starts with K and ends with N... guess away! You have now until at least Four (see what I did there) people have guessed correctly, I'll make sure I tell you when but if no one gets it and if I'm feeling kind I'll just tell you and you guys can chose the names for me, deal?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, sorry this isn't a chapter just needed to get a message out there**

**so here's the deal THE COMPETITION IS OVER, PLEASE NO ONE TRY GUESS MY NAME, and if you really wanna know it's Kaitlyn, I have messaged all the people who guessed correctly, and I'll add you in the chapters when needed, **

**BTW over 100 reviews wow thanks guys**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so here's a chapter, sorry in advance**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I walked into the infirmary, we walked over to the front desk where a kind looking nurse was sitting, when she noticed us standing there she looked up and smiled,

"Hello, how may I help you," she says,

"I need to book an appointment for a pregnancy scan," I say, her smile grew bigger,

"Okay, so, I'll need to run some tests to see if, in fact, you are pregnant so if you will follow me," she says, getting up from her chair, we follow her down a corridor and through a door, the room is small with an examination table in and lodes of monitors,

"Okay, so if you get on here, I'll take a look," she says gesturing to the table, I climb on to the table and wait for further instruction,

"Can you lift your shirt up please?" she says, I follow obediently, she squeezes some cold gel on my stomach and starts to move this stick around, she is looking at a screen,

"Well you two it looks like you are going to have a baby," she says, I look too Tobias, he's smiling, "Because you are only about four weeks along, your baby is only about the size of a poppy seed, but, none of the less, here you go," she turns the screen so that we can see, at first I don't know what I'm looking at, but the she points to something, a little white spec,

"Is that?" Tobias asks, she just smiles and nods, it's our baby,

"Okay, so, I'll be your doctor from now on, so every time you come for a scan and when you go into labour, I'll be here, I'm Doctor Parker," she says,

"Tris and this is my husband Four," I say,

"I know who you are, I was actually at your wedding party along with the rest of dauntless," she says, and after a few more questions and advice, Tobias and I walk back to our apartment, Tobias called all our friends telling us to meet us back in our apartment.

We are there not five minutes when there is a knock on the door, Tobias answers it, and our friends pour in, attacking us with questions, Tobias and I just sit there until they quite down, when they finally do I speak up,

"Thank you, well, the reason we got you here is because, we have something to tell you all," I say, I look up to Tobias and her continues,

"Well, we called you guys Tris and I were at the infirmary and before you ask, everything is fine, we just learnt some very exciting news," he says,

"Which was?" Shauna asks,

"I'm Pregnant," I say, at first there was shock and then they all give Christina and Will money,

"What are you doing?" I ask,

"Well we made a little bet about when Four would knock you up, me and Will said a month after your married," says Christina, I raise my eyebrow at her,

"What? Did you really think we thought that you guys played cards all the time on your honeymoon?" I blush at her comment.

The rest of the night is spent with me, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren and Lynn talking all things baby and the guys playing table football on the balcony.

**Hello, heads up guys I have bad news,**

**Well I have been told that I have these MASSIVE exams in the next few weeks I will not be updating as much so keep calm and stay with me,**

**And another thing every pregnancy detail I say, may not be accurate, it's what Google told me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tobias' POV**

_**One month later...**_

"Come on Tris, everyone will be waiting!" I shout from the bottom of the stairs, Tris is about to months into her pregnancy and is beginning to change in different ways, for example, she's slower, she's gained a little weight; but she is still really skinny, and her chest has grown, not that I noticed, she comes down the stairs,

"Jeez, Tobias, cool your tits we've got plenty of time," she says, I just roll my eyes and drag her out the apartment.

We walk into the infirmary for Tris scan and see everyone waiting even the doctor, Doctor Parker leads us into the exam room and has Tris sit on the table and lift her shirt, I sit on the chair next to Tris and our friends gather around us, Dr. Parker pours the gel on Tris' stomach and rubs the stick-thingy on it,

"If you listen carefully you can hear the heartbeat," she says, and I start to her a small, fast pumping sound and smile,

"What's that other sound?" asks Shauna,

"What other sound?" asks Dr. Parker,

"It sounds like an echo," We all stop and listen, she's right there's another faint pumping sound as well, Dr. Parker looks at the screen and her eyes widen, she turns to us,

"Congratulations, Four and Tris, it's twins!"

**I know a lode of crap, but just wanted to give you something and say, I had my exam today, I did terrible, but hey ho, I don't want to be a scientist, I will post on my other story and this one again tomorrow, ttfn x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tris' POV**

_**Four and a half months later...**_

So much has happened in the last few months, I'm over half way through my pregnancy so I'm showing, Tobias won't let me out of his sight in fear that, 'I could put myself in harm's way' bullshit if you ask me, he even made me go on maternity leave from the tattoo parlour, I mean it's work but it isn't exactly manual labour is it?

I've began to find it more difficult to do normal things like sitting or standing up, I'm lying on the couch watching a movie, trying, and failing, to get comfortable, I have an idea.

**Tobias' POV**

I walk into the apartment with the surprise that I have for Tris,

"Tris, where are you?" I say,

"Down here," says a voice coming from behind the couch, I walk over and see Tris lying on the floor I kneel next to her,

"Tris, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask concerned,

"No, I'm fine," she says,

"Then what are you doing on the floor?" I ask, she sighs,

"Well I couldn't get comfortable on the couch so I decided to give the floor a try," she says,

"And is more comfortable?" I say,

"No," she says,

"Then what are you still doing on the floor," I ask, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

"I can't get up," she says, I can't help but laugh, I help her up and she sits on the couch,

"So how was your day?" she says,

"Well as fun as a day of sitting in an office can get, but Max did ask me to train the initiates," she looks up when I say this,

"No," I say, "You cannot help me,"

"Why?" she says,

"Because you'll be heavily pregnant, the kids might even be here by then," I say, even though the idea of Tris going into labour early frightens me, I need her to get the massage,

"Fine," she huffs, she looks at what have in my hands, "What's that?" she asks, I hand it to her and she looks at me,

"A newspaper?" she asks confused,

"Read the headline," I tell her,

"_Abnegation leader forced to resign; after months of trails at Candor headquarters Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton, was forced to resign on child abuse charges," _She looks up, shocked,

"Keep reading," I say,

"_The situation was brought to concern when a fellow Abnegation member and leader, Andrew Prior, accuse Mr. Eaton after meeting with his son on a visit to the dauntless compound," _she just sits there and gapes at the newspaper, she looks up to me and smiles,

"I suppose you don't have to worry about Marcus anymore," she says, I smile back and pull her into a hug, we pull back a little and I lean in and kiss her, she kisses back for a little bit but then pulls back abruptly,

"Tris, what is it?" I ask,

"The babies moved" she breaths, she reaches for my hand and places it on her stomach, sure enough after a couple of second I feel our children move, this has happen a couple of times but I've always been at some sort of meeting or in my office, it had actually got to the point where everyone, even Zeke, Uriah and Will had felt my kids move but me, I couldn't help but feel jealous, there was nothing more that I wanted then to feel my kids kicking, and now I have and I can't feel happier.

**There you go, I hope you like this story, please review and tell me what you think, I'll be skipping ahead again next chapter just bare with me, thank!x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola! I just read the reviews to this story and here are the answers:**

**Georgia: I have a plan for the birth scene; it's good in my mind so bare with.**

**Guest: I'll be continuing 'Across the Pond' soon I decided to get this story over with first, I'll probably post in the next few days.**

**Just another fan: Thanks for your kind words, I do try to post often but the internet is srs bsnss, and I have an attention problem.**

**DauntlessCake101: I WON'T don't worry.**

**Jorden of 2013: As much as I'd like to kill off an innocent child and make someone depressed (note the sarcasm) I don't have the balls to do it, sorry**

**Now I feel guilty so on with a chapter,**

_**Four months later...**_

**Tris' POV**

Tobias kisses me, then my overly large stomach, twice, I'm just about done with pregnancy, I just want to feel my kids in my arms, and not their feet on my spine, we still haven't decorated the room we will be using for the kids, we haven't really found the time, Tobias has so much work to do and he doesn't trust me to lift a paint brush on my own,

"Tobias, when are we going to decorate the down stairs room?" I ask,

"When we have the time," he says,

"Why can I just start it?" I ask

"Because... just because Tris!" he snaps, he's tired to, the amount of time he has had late meetings and I've kept him up,

"Why? I may be pregnant but I'm not completely useless," I shout,

"Just leave it okay!"He shouts back, I'm about to reply when I a sharp pain hit my stomach...

**I know it's short, crap and not worthy of your appreciation but I didn't want to have another AN**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tris' POV**

I try to suppress a cry of pain, I am almost successful, almost, a small whimper escapes me and I double over, Tobias turns to look at me, he runs over ,

"Tris what's wrong?" he asks,

"It's nothing... Just a cramp," I say,

"Are you sure it's not..." the rest of the sentence hangs in the air between us; _labour_, it can be, I'm not due yet,

"Why don't we just go to the infirmary and check you out?" he says, I don't reply, we just walk to the infirmary, Tobias casting me worrying looks every now and then, when we walk through the doors of the infirmary and see Dr. Parker standing by the front desk, she looks up when she hears the door open and sees us,

"Hello, what brings you two here?" she asks,

"Tris has been feeling cramps, in her stomach and we want to make sure it's nothing serious," says Tobias,

"Okay, it won't hurt just to make sure, follow me," she leads us into an examination room and has me sit up on the table, she looks for any signs that I am, in fact, in labour, after all the tests she can perform on me she makes her judgement,

"Well Tris, all signs point to no; you are not going into labour, those cramps you felt were called, Braxton Hicks contractions, it's just your body preparing for real labour, which can be any day now so be prepared," she says,

"Thanks doc," I say, as I get up, me and Tobias walk out the infirmary and back to our apartment, when we get in and close the door Tobias turns to me,

"Tris, I'm sorry for snapping at you, and I've thought about it and I think it will be fine if you start to paint the kids room," he says,

"Tobias, it's fine, and thanks, I'm going to start it now you coming?" I ask,

"I'd love to, but I have to go to this meeting for initiation, its choosing day tomorrow," he says,

"Okay I'll see you later," I say, he walks to me, kisses me and leaves, I walk to the room we decided that both kids would share, we bought all the painting supplies weeks ago, we decided that we'd have a baby blue background with black silhouettes of trees and two little kids, representing the twins of course, I start by getting all the old wallpaper off the walls, I use a step ladder to reach the higher part of the walls, I position the ladder on the wood flooring and step on the first step, the ladder shifts and I fall on the floor, luckily I'm not hurt, and the kicking feet against my stomach tells me that the kids weren't either, I look to the floor and see that a floorboard has came loose causing the ladder to fall, I shuffle over to it and remove it from its space and look into the hole, apart from a lode of cobwebs and dust there is a shoe box, I gently take in out and replace the floor board, I'll have to ask Tobias to secure it later, I place the box down and sit with my legs crossed like a pretzel starting at it, I lift off the lid and see lots of pictures, what looks like a diary and a necklace with the dauntless symbol hanging off it, I pick up one of the pictures and stare at it; I see a young women dressed in a black dress, she looks about fifteen, I turn it over and see there is writing on the back;

_Natalie at her 15__th__ birthday._

Wait, my mother said she was dauntless, could that of meant one of her parents was dauntless leader? If that's true that means,

My mother grow up here

**Hello, sorry for not making Tris have the babies yet but I have a plan believe it or not, I just thought I'd post a chapter now because I have to go to a party tomorrow, but I will try to post on BOTH of my stories if I can, also I have more exams, from the 1****st**** to the 4****th**** of July I'm really busy so sorry in advance.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tobias' POV**

I can honestly say I have never been so bored in my life, the meeting about training initiates dragged like hell; we just went over everything we did last time! I'm walking back to the apartment now, absolutely exhausted; I open the door and see Tris sitting on the couch tears streaming down her cheeks, immediately I'm concerned and by her side,

"Tris, what's wrong?" I ask, she hands me a shoebox full of pictures, I raise my eyebrow at her, confused,

"They're pictures of my mom she lived here," she says, I gape at her,

"Really," I ask, she nods, "Wow, where'd you find these pictures?"

"Under a floor board," she says "You're going to have to nail that down for me,"

"Okay, so how far did you get with the kids room?" I ask,

"It's done I just need to sort the furniture out," she says, wow, she got all that done in one day, I'm impressed, "Come on then show me," I help her up and follow her as she waddles into the kids' room, I look around and I'm impressed,

"Tris this is great," I say,

"Thanks," she says,

"Well madam, I think it's time we went to bed, we got a long day today," I say,

"Yep, I got a doctor appointment," she says,

"What?" I say,

"I have to get some things checked by Dr. Parker I'll be fine," she says,

"Okay, come on then," I say, with that we go to bed, I wonder how long it will be until the kids are here? What if there are some complications, because some moms die in labour I really hope Tris doesn't.

_The Next Day..._

**Tris' POV**

When I wake up Tobias is gone, he's probably gone to get things ready for the initiates, I get up, get a shower and dress in a black top that Uriah and Zeke got me, it has white writing on it that says; I need... Sleep, Chocolate, A foot rub, food, kisses and cuddles, because apparently that's all I've been getting in the past nine months, I also put on some black leggings and a leather jacket, I slip on my black dolly shoes and head for the door.

Just as I'm about to open the door it knocks, _How lucky_ I think, I open the door and see Marlene,

"Hey Mar, what's up," I say,

"Err Tris I need to ask you something," she mumbles,

"Okay, but can you make it quick, I have an appointment," I say,

"Yeah, erm, well I-"she cuts herself off,

"Marlene, what's wrong?" I ask concerned,

"I... I think I'm pregnant," she says,

"Oh, well... why don't you come to the doctors with me now and we'll check, okay?" I say, she nods and I lead her to the infirmary.

**There we are, okay here's what's going on, I'll updated Across the pond tomorrow, and if I don't you guys can tell me what to write for THAT story, okay? In other news I have a Maths exam tomorrow :'( wish me luck, I'll need it, Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tris' POV**

Marlene and I walk to the infirmary, when get there, we follow Dr. Parker into the exam room, I get my normal tests done, and then she turns to Marlene,

"So what can I do for you?" Doc asks, Marlene looks at me,

"She thinks she's pregnant," I say,

"Oh, okay, well, let's get out look at," Doc says, I slide of the table and Marlene slides on, Dr. Parker does all the tests she did with me, then she comes to her conclusion...

"Congratulations Marlene, you're pregnant, right, I need you to fill out some forms then I'll see you in a few weeks with the baby daddy, you do know who that is right?" Doc says,

"Yeah I know, thank you doctor," Marlene says getting off the bed, we say our goodbyes to Dr. Parker, and walk back to my apartment, when we get in I go make some tea and we sit down on the couch,

"So when are you going to tell Uri?" I ask, she shrugs,

"Any advice?" she says,

"With pregnancy or telling Uriah," I ask,

"Both," she says as she chuckles nervously, I sigh and try to turn and face her better,

"Well with the pregnancy, in the first few months, don't wear anything precious to you, 'cause you will get puke on it," I say, "As for Uriah, tell him as soon as possible, quick, like ripping off a bandage, you don't want to do it but you have to," she nods, all we have to do it wait now.

**Tobias' POV**

I stand at the bottom of the net with Uriah, Christina and Zeke, we're all instructor this year, so here we are, I'm just wondering when someone's going to jump when a black and white blob falls into the net; _Great, _I think _Candor,_

"Name?" says Christina,

"Bailey," says the Candor girl,

And so it begins...

After what feels like hours of showing initiates round the compound, I finally collapse on a bench near the initiate dorms, Uriah sits next to me,

"So what do you think of the initiate class this year?" he asks,

"To be honest, I wasn't paying any attention," I confess,

"I figured that much, you're lucky I wrote them all down," he says, handing me a piece of paper,

"When did you become so resourceful," I say, he just shrugs, I look at the sheet;

1.) Bailey, Candor, Brown hair, Brown eyes, pale skin with some freckles

2.) Mikie, Dauntless Born, Brown hair, grey/blue/green eyes, pink highlights

3.) Ally, Amity, Dirty Blonde hair, Light brown eyes, tanned skin

3.) Jayden, Amity, Brown hair, Blue eyes, tanned skin

4.) Britt, Dauntless Born, Pink hair, Brown eyes, pale skin

5.) Harley, Dauntless Born, Brown/Blue hair, green eyes, nose piercing,

6.) Amelia, Erudite, Ginger, Green eyes, freckles

7.) Aiden, Candor, Blonde hair, browns eye, tall

8.) Nathan, Dauntless Born, Brown hair, grey eyes

9.) James, Dauntless Born, Black hair, Brown eyes,

10.) Orla, Dauntless Born, Neon Yellow hair, green eyes

11.) Joe, Erudite, Brown hair, grey eyes

12.) Tess, Candor, Blonde hair, grey eyes

13.) Tate, Dauntless Born, Ginger, Green eyes

14.) Megan, Dauntless Born, Brown hair, Brown eyes,

"Fifteen in total," says Uriah,

"Did the Amity pair jump together?" I ask,

"Yeah," he says,

"Wanna come back to mine for a drink?" I ask,

"Why not," he shrugs, we walk back to mine and Tris' apartment, we walk in to find Tris and Marlene sitting on the couch, I walk over to Tris and give her a kiss then kiss her stomach, twice, I sit next to her as Uriah takes the arm chair, we sit in silence for a while until Tris breaks the silence,

"Tobias, I need you to help me with something, in the kids room," she says,

"Okay..." I say, I get up and help Tris up, I follow her, we go in to the kids room and she quickly shuts the door,

"What's going on?" I whisper,

"Shh," she says,

"Tris-"I try and say,

"Shh," she says again,

"Tris," I say sternly, she turns to me,

"What is going o-"I'm interrupted by yelling from the living room.

**Here you go, I have finished my exams and only have two weeks left at school #happytimes, shout out to my new owner Dauntless Babe xx **


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is dedicated to DauntlessBabe, best unicorn owner ever!**

**Marlene's POV**

After Tris had pulled Four into the twins room I was left to tell Uriah the news, I turn to him to find him playing with one of the baby toys from the ever growing pile in the corner of the room, I sigh, when can he act like a adult?

"Uriah?" I say,

"Um-hum," he says, _come on Mar, _I think,

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out, _great way to tell him Marlene, _Uriah drops the toy and looks at me,

"You're joking?" he asks, I shake my head, _Please don't react badly, Please don't react badly, Please don't-,_

"Bullshit!" he shouts,

"Uriah I-"I try and say but he cuts me off by dragging me up by my arm,

"What are you doing?" I yell,

"I'm taking you to get that thing removed," he shouts,

"No!" I yell, yanking my arm free, "Look Uriah, this might not be what we want at the moment but I'm not killing an innocent baby!" I shout, as Four and Tris come running into the room,

"What's going on here?" asks Tris,

"Uriah is telling me that we have to have an abortion," I say, tears building up in my eyes,

"What?!" both Tris and Four say at the same time, we all turn and look at Uriah, he looks conflicted for a moment then storms out the room.

**Tris' POV**

I can't believe Uriah, why did he do that? I mean what good would it do in this situation, Marlene collapses on to the floor in a sob, I crouch next to her and wrap my arms around her, I look up to Tobias and nod towards the door, hoping he understands what I mean, he nods and walks out the door, I turn back to Marlene,

"Shh, it's okay, Four is gonna talk to Uriah," I say, she nods and I lead her over to the sofa.

**Tobias POV**

I walk to the pit, in search for Uriah, I see him leaning against the railing with a guilty expression on his face; he must hear me coming because he turns his face,

"Thought you were Marlene," he says turning his head back to the chasm,

"Thank you?" I say, he just glares and put my hands up in surrender,

"Woah, I'm sorry, why would you think it was Marlene?" I say

"I thought she'd want to talk," he says,

"After what you did," I ask, he sighs,

"I've messed up haven't I," he says,

"Royally," I say, he groans,

"How was it so easy for you and Tris? The baby thing," he says,

"It wasn't," I say, "We were both terrified,"

"I didn't seem like it, you both seemed so happy when you told us," he mumbles,

"Yeah then we seemed happy, but before, we didn't know what to do," I say, I put my hand on his shoulder, he turns toward me,

"No one said it's easy, but you just got to suck it and put on a brave face, because in the end you're not hurting anyone but yourself and the people you love," I say,

"What have I done?" he says,

"You didn't handle it very well, that's all, but now you need to go and talk to Marlene," I say, he nods and walks back to my apartment, after he walks a few steps though he turns,

"Thanks Four," he says, and walks off,

I say at the chasm a little while longer, I see a group of initiates, dauntless-born and transfer alike, walking to the tattoo parlour, I turn and walk back to my apartment.

**Uriah POV**

I walk back to Four and Tris' apartment, when I open the door I see Marlene with tear stained cheeks, sitting on the couch with Tris, they turn to me, Marlene not making eye contact, I walk over to her and kneel in front of her I see Tris get up and walk out the front door, giving us privacy, in her own home, God she hasn't forgotten her roots has she? I focus on Marlene,

"I'm sorry Mar, I didn't react properly, I didn't think how you were dealing with this, I'm sorry," I say, she looks at me,

"I'm scared Uriah," she says, barely audible,

"It's okay, I'm scared to," I say, "But we'll get through it, I promise," I help her up and walk her to the apartment we share.

_**The Next Day**_

**Tobias' POV**

I'm in the training room with all guns blazing, literally, the initiates stand in front of me, we decided to have the dauntless born and transfers train together this year, I stand with Christina, Zeke and Uriah, I told Tris that if she came anywhere near the training room I'll lock her in the apartment, so she said she'd just walk around the pit, I hear the door creak open and see Tris,

"Knock, knock," she says,

"I told you not to come here," I tell her,

"Well I'm technically not _in _the training room," she says,

"Okay, what do you want?" I ask,

"I don't want anything, Max wants you," she says, I nod and go to Max's office,

**Mikie's POV (Dauntless Born initiate)**

Four leaves just as I hit another bulls eye,

"Tris, Max doesn't really want Four does he?" Christina asks, Tris shakes her head and says,

"I needed to get him away so I could bring you guys these," she says, carrying a BIG box of cookies,

"Where did you get them?" asks Uriah,

"I made them, I just made to many, so everyone dig in," she raises her voice at the end of the sentence and we all go over and take a few cookies each, we all finish the cookies in record time, because when Four comes in, looking angry if I may add, we're all shooting again,

"Tris! Get out of here! I told you not to!" he shouts,

"But I'm bored," she says like a five year old,

"Okay, Uriah, you're not doing much go keep Tris company," he says,

"Come on Trissy," Uriah says, dragging Tris out by the arm.

**Tris' POV**

"What you wanna do?" asks Uriah,

"Erm... I want food," I say,

"You just had cookies, and lunch hasn't started yet," Uriah say,

"Then we go buy," I say, dragging him to the food store.

"Uriah! Look at this!" I say, pointing at the sign next to the cupcakes, _100 Cakes for 1 point,_ I realise the mistake, the one is meant to be a ten, but me and Uriah get the same Idea, we buy a trolley full of cakes and go around the compound handing them out the people, by the time we get back to the training room, it's passed lunch and I'm sitting in the trolley, both me and Uriah had a fair few of the cakes so we decided to skip lunch, we still have lodes of cake left over, Uriah pushes me into the training room,

"Hi!" I beam, over the noise of the initiates fists hitting the punch bags,

"What are you doing here?" asks Zeke,

"We brought cake," I say, Tobias walks over and helps me out of the trolley,

"Okay, since there is no keeping you away from this place, I guess that if you sit on the bench quietly you can stay," he says,

I do as I'm told but I end up falling asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Tobias' POV**

Two days have passed, and still no sign of the twins, Tris is miserable, even if she tries to deny it, she's always uncomfortable, I try to help I really do, but it always ends up annoying her,

Training initiates has been going well enough, in the last couple of days they've learnt how to throw knives and beat the shit out of each other,

Today is visiting day, Tris is meeting with her mother and I have a lode of work to do so I'm spending the day in my office, until I have to give the initiates their rankings,

We're in the middle of breakfast when Tris starts groaning and shifting in her chair, her face is contorted in pain,

"What's wrong?" I ask,

"I'm getting those contraction thing-ys again," she says,

"Braxton Hicks," Christina asks,

"Yeah, I hate them, I hate this," she says gesturing to her body,

"What being pregnant?" asks Uriah,

"Yeah, I just what my children, and I hate all the things pregnancy brings," she says,

"Like what?" Marlene asks sounding worried, I can see why, she's going to have to go through this,

"Weight gain, how uncomfortable I have became, and this one looking at my chest because it has got a little bigger," she says, pointing at me when she said the last point,

"What?! No I don't!" I say, my face going red as everyone laughs,

"Come on Tris, that's a perfect reason why pregnancy is a good thing," says Christina,

"What? Being ogled by your husband?" says Tris,

"No the fact that you have grown some more curves," Christina replies,

"And you have that pregnant lady glow," says Uriah, Tris laughs

"Yeah, you throw up for ages in the morning you'll have that 'glow' to," Tris says,

"I thought you'd finished getting morning sickness," Shauna says,

"Oh I have it's just some things make my stomach turn," Tris replies "Well I've got to go get ready to meet my mom, I'll see you guys later," says Tris getting up to leave, she leans down and give me a quick kiss, then turns to leave, after Tris leaves everyone else files out, Christina and Uriah going to bring the transfers to the pit for visiting day, Zeke goes to work and Shauna, Lauren, Lynn and Marlene leave because they want to go shopping before they go to meet there own parents, I finally get up and go to my office and start to get some work done.

**Tris' POV**

I've just got out the shower and I'm on my way to meet up with my mother, I haven't told her I'm pregnant, so this should be interesting,

I've been experiencing them Braxton Hicks contraction again, but these are a little more intense then the last, I probably should go and check with Dr. Parker, but that would mean my mom would have a waste of a journey,

"If it gets any worse I'll go to the infirmary," I tell myself as I start to walk down the stairs, but I barely make it though the sentence I slip on something and fall down the rest of the stairs, where did that water come from? I look at see that my waters had broken, oh no, I try to get up and get to the phone but I can put any weight on my right ankle, I slump back down on the floor, and scream as a contraction hits.

**Ally's POV **_**(Amity born initiate) **_

I stand with my transfer friend Jayden, we both are from Amity and are best friends, looking for one of my parents, I know in my heart they'll never come, everything scares them, so it's not likely that they'll come to the dauntless compound, Jayden's parents don't come either, I think it's because he shocked everyone, even me by transferring here, but he seems to fit in well,

"Ally! Jayden!" I look to find our Dauntless born friends Mikie and Britt walking towards us,

"Hey, aren't you guys seeing your families?" Jayden asks,

"Nah, my parents are visiting my twin that went to Candor," says Britt,

"I've already seen mine," says Mikie,

"Okay, you wanna leave?" I ask, they all nod and we all walk down a different hallway that I've never been before,

"Where are we going?" I ask,

"We can go to my parent's place my dad's a leader, so it's down here," says Britt, we all follow her,

"Nearly there," she says, when we hear a crash coming from one of the apartments,

"What was-?" Jayden begins to say but is cut off by a scream coming from an apartment just to the left of me,

"That's Four and Tris' place," says Britt,

"Help! Someone help!" screams a voice from inside the room, Jayden walks over and starts to kick the door, it burst open and we all run in and find Tris at the bottom of the stairs, I run over to her and ask her what's wrong,

"My waters have broken," she cries, I look over my shoulder,

"Britt, Mikie you two go and find Four or someone, Jayden come and help me get her to the infirmary!" I say, the girls run off and Jayden comes over, we help Tris up, she cries out in pain when she put weight on her ankle,

"I think I broke it, when I fell," she says,

"You need to carry her," I say to Jayden,

"I'll try," he says, and tries to pick Tris up, but he can't,

"What are we going to do?" I ask as Uriah runs through the door and pick Tris up and sprints to the infirmary, with Jayden and me closely following.

**Tobias' POV**

Papers, papers, papers, everywhere! My office is a mess, I honestly should clean it but can't be bothered, I've had more important things to do, my look for a document about Amity is interrupted by a timid knock on the door,

"Come in," I say loudly, the door opens and Tris' mom comes in,

"Hello Four," she says, I get up and step around my desk and shake her hand,

"Hello Mrs. Prior, I thought you were visiting Tris," I say,

"She didn't show, and please call me Natalie," she says,

"That's odd, she was so excited to see you again," I say "Just let me finish up here and I'll help you find her," she nods, I sit back down when suddenly the door burst open and two initiates run into the room with worried looks in their faces,

"Four, Tris has gone into labour, you need to get to the infirmary!" shouts Mikie, I get up and run out the room with a very shocked Natalie at my heals,

I burst into the infirmary and see Uriah standing there,

"Uriah, where is Tris?" I ask, he points down the hall, and I run down it, I hear her before I see her, a scream of agony comes from one of the doors near the end of the hallway, I go and run into the room and see Tris on a bed, gripping the sides of it for dear life, with sweat on her face making her blonde go brown and stick to her forehead, her eyes are squeezed shut, and her face contorted in pain, I rush over to her, pry one of her hands off the side of the bed and brush the hair out of her eyes, she opens her eyes and sees me,

"Tobias..." she cries,

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here," I kiss her forehead "I'm not going anywhere," she looks to the doorway and sees Natalie,

"Mom?" she asks, Natalie comes over and kisses the top of her head,

"It's okay Beatrice, we'll help you through this," Dr. Parker comes over and updates us on Tris' condition, apparently the pains Tris was feeling was actual labour she'd had been going through this a large proportion of the night and day, and now she was ready to push,

"Okay Tris, I need you to push, when I count to three push as hard as you can," say Dr. Parker, Tris nods and grabs hold of my hand,

"1...2...3, Push!" Tris pushes and squeezes my hand; she screams as well, her screams make my heart break, I hate seeing her in pain and to know that I can't do anything to help her is too much to bear ,

"Tris, you're going to have to push harder, the baby's coming but nothing's happening," Dr. Parker says,

"I can't," Tris cries,

"Tris look at me," I say, she turns her head, "You can do this, come on, just a little while longer then you can rest," I tell her, she nods and pushes harder, and then suddenly her screams are joined by the crying of a new born baby,

"It's a boy!" Dr. Parker exclaims, I look to my son and see him open his eyes, they are Tris' shade of blue and he has my dark hair, I smile and turn to Tris and kiss her forehead,

"Okay, one down, one more to go, come on Tris big push!" says Dr. Parker, Tris pushes again, and again, and again, and then our second child is brought into the world,

"It's a girl!" says Dr. Parker, she has the same brown hair and blue eyes as the boy, she is like the feminine version of him, I look down to Tris who is struggling to stay awake, I'm about to let her sleep when I hear one of the midwifes say, "Doctor, her blood pressure is dropping!"

Dr. Parker turns to me, "Four, you need to keep her awake, if she doesn't stay awake there is a good chance that she won't wake up," I nod and crouch beside Tris,

"Tris, I'm going to need you to stay awake for me, please Tris stay awake, only for a little while longer, how about we decided on the names for the babies," I say desperately, she nods weakly, "Okay, what should we name the boy?" I ask,

"Jace," she whispers, I nod my head,

"I like that name, what about the girl?" I ask,

"Lena," she says weakly,

"Alright, we have the names sorted, you need to stay awake Tris," I say,

"Where are the twins?" she asks,

"They've been taken to get cleaned," I say, she sighs with relief,

"Take care of them Tobias," she says and closes her eyes,

"Tris? Tris! Open your eyes, you need to stay awake," I say shaking her shoulder a little, that's when the heart monitor stops beeping.

**Natalie's POV**

I sat there and watched Tobias' attempt to keep Beatrice awake, I had tears streaming down my face, because I knew it was futile, being a volunteer you work where they want you, I've had many shifts at the hospital and I know now that once a mother loses a certain amount of blood during labour, there is no going back, once the heart monitor stops beeping, I sob, that's my little girl, my baby, taken from me in what's meant to be a joyous occasion,

Tobias went into a state of shock then panic, calling out her name, shaking her shoulders as if to wake her from a nightmare, the doctors and nurses had to drag him away so they could try and shock the life back into my daughter,

Once in the hallway, Tobias seems to realise what has happened and slides down the wall and cries, I crouch next to him and wrap my arms around him, and sob.

**Tobias' POV**

I sat there with Natalie and waited for news, any news, good or bad, I just have to know, I want to whether my kids have a mother, or am I going to have to raise them on my own,

I knew this would happen; I just hoped, wished and prayed that it wouldn't,

The door to Tris' room opens and both Natalie and I were on our feet, Dr. Parker comes out and sees us, she shakes her head,

"I'm sorry, we did our best, but she lost to much blood, I'm sorry, you can go in if you like," she opens the door for us and we go in, my heartbreaks even more when I see her, she looks weak, all of the monitors are still attached to her, there is blood coming from a drip pinned into her arm, Natalie takes a couple of steps forward, then throws her hands over her mouth and sobs, I walk up to her and hug her, silent tears running down my face, Natalie starts to whisper things like 'Not my little girl' or 'Not my baby' I pull away from the hug and we walk over to Tris' bedside, I lean down and kiss Tris' forehead, then Natalie does the same,

"I better go and tell her friends, you stay here say your private goodbyes," she says, I nod, and she walks out, when the door closes I break, tears stream down my face and sob choke me, I lean down and press my forehead to hers,

"Goodbye Tris, I'll love you forever," I say, I start to pull myself together, turn on my instructor Four demeanour, the door opens and Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Lauren and Natalie come in, all the girls are crying but the boys are trying to put up a brave front, even if they have tears in their eyes, they all say their goodbyes then Dr. Parker comes in and says I can take the twins home, it doesn't feel right, I should be taking the twins _and _Tris home, Zeke comes over and leads me out the room, I turn my head to look over my shoulder and see Dr. Parker cover Tris' body with a white cloth, I have to force myself to turn away,

Outside I'm handed a blue blanket, Jace, Natalie takes Lena and walks back to the apartment with me,

I walk in and put Jace in his crib, I see Natalie put Lena in hers and we walk out, now that I take a closer look, I see the were Tris' waters broke, a puddle of water at the bottom of the stairs, I sit on the couch, and my eyes fall on a picture of me and Tris on our wedding day, I draw my knees to my chest and sob, I feel thin arms wrap around me from the side, I look up and see Natalie,

"What am I going to do? I can't raise them two on my own," I say,

"Tobias, I know it's hard, but from what I've seen you have a lode of friends that are willing to help you through this," she says,

"I should have been here, I should have been here for her," I say,

"What has happened has had nothing to do with how she got to the hospital, it's just human nature, she lost too much blood, you couldn't stop it," she says.

**Natalie's POV**

I sat with Tobias comforting him, my own tears fell as well, the phone starts to ring and Tobias picks it up,

"Hello?" he says, he listens for a minute then his eye go wide and he jumps up saying, "I'll be there now," he hangs up,

"Natalie I need you to watch the kids for me, I'll be right back," he says, and runs out before I can reply,

**Tobias' POV**

I ran all the way there; I literally knocked down the doors and run into her arms,

"You're alive," I say,

"I'm alive," says Tris.

**There you go, has to be my biggest most emotional chapter ever! I'll update asap, please review!**

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=)****  
****(")_(")**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, it's happening again I'm being invaded, maybe this time my baby cousin will look at me. So I might not be able to update as frequently, but it won't be for too long, sorry, but I am on my summer holidays so I should update more.**

**You guys know what I own**

**Divvyyva: I'm 13**

**To all the people who said I made them cry or gave them a heart attack: I'm sorry :3**

**Tobias' POV**

I pull away from the hug, and stare into her eyes; I just move my hand over her face, her body, just making sure she's there,

"H-how?" I ask,

"I don't know," she says, I don't care, I don't care, I just get the love of my life back, I kiss her on her lips, I slide my hands down her neck, and feel her pulse in the vein in her neck, she's alive, she's with me and I can't be happier.

**Tris' POV**

I wish I could tell him how I survived, but to be completely honest I don't completely understand how I survived,

_Flashback_

_I was just lying there, feeling weak, then I was feeling energized again, but I was watching everything from the outside, I was confused, scared and panicked, I stood there and watched Tobias having a panic attack and my mother sob, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Al,_

"_What are you doing here? Where am I?" I asked,_

"_You're in the place that is between, heaven and earth," he said, I raised my eyebrow at him, "No seriously, this is what is called an 'out of body experience'," he said,_

"_Well what does that mean?" I asked, seriously confused about what was going on, I mean who wouldn't be some guy who you've known to be dead is now standing in front of you,_

"_It means your heart has stopped but there's still a chance you could live," he said,_

"_So why are you here?" I asked, _

"_Two reasons, the first; you can't leave until your death wish is fulfilled, the second; this isn't your time so I going to help you get back, we have to hurry though," he said, looking over my shoulder, I turned to see Tobias leaning down next to my body, he looked like he was saying goodbye,_

"_So how do I get back?" I asked,_

"_Give me a reason, a good one, one where I'd have no choice but to let you back," he said,_

"_Why didn't you take this choice?" I asked,_

"_I didn't have a good reason," he said simply "Go on think," I thought hard for a long time even though the answer was obvious,_

"_I need to mother my children," I said, he nods,_

"_That might be good enough," he said, "Now close your eyes and think of that only that," I closed my eyes but they sprung open at a thought that had entered my brain,_

"_Wait, what's your death wish?" I asked,_

"_For you to forgive me, that is all I want," he said, I looked into his pleading eyes and nodded, relief flooded into his face and I close my eyes again, when I opened them next I was back to my old self and Al was gone. _

_Fin_

"Tris, come on the twins wanna see their mommy," Tobias says.

**Hi, sorry about this chapter, I need to ask, if you think the flashback is cheesy as, then tell me, but you'll have to give me an idea on how Tris survived, LOVE YOU ALL!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Tobias' POV**

When I took Tris home from the infirmary she was told to stay in bed and take a dozen pills to keep her healthy until she has fully recovered,

When we walked into the apartment Natalie took one look at Tris and burst into tears,

Natalie has gone home now, with the promise she'll try and visit again soon, Tris and I decided not to tell our friends until she is able to walk around on Friday, initiation day,

I'm looking after Tris and the twins 24/7, Tris tries to help but I threaten to staple her in if she tries to get up, she spends her time feeding and looking after the kids in bed, I even moved a Moses

**Christina's POV**

It's been nearly a week since Tris died, I don't know when Four is planning to have a funeral, but we don't want to push him until he's ready, anyone who's blind can see he loved Tris, now he's a single dad and leader all at once, talk about stress,

Today's initiation day, everyone showed up, except Four, there is talk about going to get him but we leave it,

Everyone at our table is silent, surrounded by the noise of the cheering initiates who just got there rank,

1.) Ally

2.) Jayden

3.) Bailey

4.) Brit

5.) Harley

6.) Mikie

7.) Amelia

8.) Aiden

9.) James

10.) Nathan

There are so many things to be happy about in this room; Jayden kissing Ally, all the new members smiling faces, but I can't, I can't feel happy with the knowledge that Tris won't be here to share it, I look around the table and see that everyone has the same expression on their face, the door to the cafeteria opens and we all turn to look who it is, a smile breaks out onto my face; there's something to be happy about.

**Tris POV**

I'm holding Lena whilst Tobias holds Jace **(To the guest that tried to guess where I got the twins names from, I haven't read City of Bones and I got Lena from Beautiful Creature actually)**, we're standing in front of the cafeteria doors,

"You ready to do this?" asks Tobias,

"Born ready," I say, he smiles and open the door, it's loud inside, the initiates just got there rankings, I look over to the table we usually share with our friends, I smile when I see the shocked looks on their faces, they stay like that for a minute or so and come running over, pulling me into gentle hugs because I still have Lena in my arms, we all walk over to the table, everyone still ecstatic, we stay in the cafeteria for a while until the twins got fussy then we went back to our apartment.

Around sevenish everyone went home, so that Tobias and I could put the twins to bed, I place Jace in his bed and start to sing a lullaby softly;

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
and your boat waits down by the quay.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.

Tobias switches on the baby monitor and night light and then we slip out the room,

"So, how you feeling?" Tobias asks,

"I feel fine," I reply,

"Do you wanna watch a film?" he asks,

"Sure, let me change," I say and walk upstairs and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt,

When I come back downstairs the TV is on the DVD menu of _The Avengers _is on the screen, Tobias has his back to me and hasn't noticed that I there so I go up behind him and shout in his ear,

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

He starts and turns toward me,

"Why did you do that, Tris?" he asks,

"I am not Tris, I am Black Widow, you are Thor," I say,

"Whatever you say," he says pulling me over to the sofa, he sits down and I snuggle up to him, and eventually fall asleep.

**Hi! Thanks for reading! Please review! And to all 240 of my reviewers THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! Now, I'm off to go watch **_**The White Queen :3 ttfn x**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! WRITING NEWS; I'm coming to the end of both my stories :'( but I'm continuing writing, it will mainly be **_**Divergent **_**fanfiction, but I do have an idea for a crossover, the first chapter is up already, it's called Finding War and it's a **_**The Hunger Games **_**and **_**Divergent **_**xover, please read it, I'd love to hear what you guys think of it :3 on with the chapter!**

_**Eight months later...**_

**Tris' POV**

I'm woken up by crying, I look over to the clock to see the time; 3:46 am,

I drag myself out of bed and walk to the kids' room I walk in and see Jace crying his eyes out, I pick him up and take him out of his crib, walk into the living room and sit on the couch, trying to calm him down, after a while he calms down to just a whimper and I gently rock him to sleep, I whisper the lines of the lullaby that I've sang every time I try to get them to sleep,

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
and your boat waits down by the quay.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."

Jace has only just closed his dark blue eyes when a scream comes from outside, in the hallway, Jace immediately starts to cry again, I hear the bed room door open,

"Tris are you okay?" Tobias says,

"Yeah I'm fine," I tell him, he descends the stairs and takes Jace out my arms,

"What's wrong little guy?" he says to Jace who has calmed a little,

"He had just gone back to sleep, when we heard that screaming," I say,

"So that wasn't you," he says,

"Why would it of been me?" I ask,

"I don't-," he starts but if cut off by another scream,

"Stay here," he says, handing me Jace, a little after Tobias leaves Jace falls asleep, I place him back in his crib, then go and wait for Tobias to come back.

**Tobias' POV**

I walk to the pit, in search for the person who's screaming, I walk down a hallway and see a figure at the bottom, as I get nearer the figure gains a name; Marlene,

"Marlene, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" I say as I crouch beside her,

"Four, please help me, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, I got to here and my water broke," she cries,

"It's okay, I'll get you to the infirmary; can you walk?" I say, she shrugs and I help her up, and we walk a few steps before she has to stop,

"I can't, it hurts to bad," she says, clutching her stomach, I nod,

"Marlene I'm going to pick you up okay?" I say, she nods, I lift her up and walk fast to the infirmary, once I handed Marlene over to the doctors I run to find Uriah, I go to their apartment and bang on the door, it's opened by a worried looking Uriah,

"Four, have you seen Mar? She's not here! How on earth did I lose my pregnant girlfriend?"He says

"Uriah, she's in the infirmary, I just took her there," I say,

"Thanks man," he says as he closes the door,

"You did it for me," I say, he smiles at me then runs off to Marlene,

I walk back to my apartment, I open the door and see Tris sitting alone on the couch, she looks up when she hears me enter,

"What was it?" she asks,

"Marlene. She's gone into labour," I tell her, her eyes go wide,

"Is she okay?" she asks, I nod,

"She's in the infirmary getting taken care of, now, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted, lets go to bed," she agrees and we go up to bed.

**Uriah's POV**

I run into the infirmary, and ask the nurse where Marlene is, the nurse leads me into a room where I see Marlene on a bed doing breathing exercises the midwife is giving her, I rush over to her and kiss her forehead, and she smiles at me through the breathing exercises.

"Okay Marlene, big push now," says the doctor, Marlene starts to push, and push, and push, nothing seems to be moving, except the bones in my hand, but the doctor says,

"I see something," I move to the end of the bed and look,

"Uriah! Stop! You perv!" Marlene screams,

"Hey sorry for wanting to see the birth of my child," I say, and look again, my eyebrows furrow in confusion "What the hell is that?" I say,

"Don't say that!" Marlene snaps,

"It's the babies bottom, it's breached," the doctor says, and looks at Marlene, "Marlene, this means that the baby can't help you as much, so you're gonna have to push harder," says the doctor, Marlene nods,

"Okay, push!"

_**Page Break**_

She's here, my little girl, I can't help but smile when I see her, I kiss Marlene's forehead as our kid is taken to get cleaned,

"What should we name her?" Marlene says tiredly,

"I have no idea, do you have any ideas?" I ask,

"I like Alia," she says,

"It's perfect," I say, she smiles and closes her eyes, I start to panic,

"Mar? Mar? Doctor, what's wrong with her?" I ask, the doctor checks the machines

"Nothing she's just sleeping," I sigh with relief; both of my girls are safe.


	33. Chapter 33

**MAJORLLY IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ THIS A/N**

**Hello, okay, in this next chapter I'm skipping **_**many **_**years so it's Jace and Lena's 12****th**** birthday :3 **

**Relationship and Child news;**

**Will and Christina are married and have a daughter who is one called Eva**

**Marlene and Uriah got married and have their daughter and a new born girl called Kady**

**Shauna and Zeke are engaged and have a one year old son called Lucas**

**Tobias and Tris still married they have Jace and Lena and Tris is 4 months along her next pregnancy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent,**

**Tobias' POV**

Tris and I walk to Jace's room; we moved them into separate rooms when they were about eight, ready to wake him up on his birthday, they've grown up so fast. **(It feels like on chapter ago they were nine months *sigh* oh wait)**

We open the door and walk over and shake him a wake, he's always been easier to wake up then his sister; he opens his eyes and smiles,

"Happy Birthday sweetheart!" Tris says as he sits up,

"Thanks mom," he says,

"Okay, so we just need to wake up your sister then you can open your presents, do you want to wake up Lena, Jace?" I ask,

"No, I want to live till I'm thirteen," he says, we laugh and he gets up, Tris and I walk out so he can get dressed and walk to Lena's room,

"You ready?" asks Tris,

"No, but we have to do it," I say, I'm honestly a little scared, Lena tends to get a bit violent when someone tries to wake her up, I walk in while Tris waits by the door, I lift Lena over my shoulder, after a few seconds she wakes up and starts to kick my front and slap my back, I walk out the room, down the hallway.

**Tris' POV**

I followed Lena and Tobias down the hallway, laughing quietly at her reaction, we were nearly in the living room went Tobias fell over and curled up in a foetus position, Lena scrambled to her feet and looked down at her father,

"Oh sorry dad," she says,

"What did you do?" I ask,

"I think I kicked him in the balls, meh, this family's getting to big anyway," she says,

"Oh tell that to the bump," I say flattening a hand over my stomach, she walks over to me and crouches next to my belly,

"You're the last sis," she whispers, I softly push her away,

"How do you know it's a girl?" I ask,

"A feeling," she shrugs and walks into the kitchen, I walk over to Tobias and help him up, and he kisses my stomach,

"Maybe you won't be such a handful," he says, it's true there have been many times where both Tobias and I have felt that we were doing something wrong; like when Jace nearly got expelled from school (you don't want to know), or when Lena dyed her hair cherry red (I think Tobias' face went the same colour) but I wouldn't swap it for the world,

Tobias and I walk to the kitchen; we see Lena and Jace sitting at the table eating the pancakes I made them for breakfast, I look to Tobias and nod, he walks off a goes to get the present that we decided to get the twins, I go and sit with them at the table.

**Lena's POV**

The sound of paws tapping on the wooden floor of our apartment made Jace and I turn around, I saw dad leaning against the door, staring at something on the floor, I look down and scream.

**Jace's POV**

After I heard Lena scream I turned and saw what she was screaming about; there is a little Labrador puppy wandering into the kitchen, both Lena and I crouch on the floor and let the puppy lick our faces, we look up to our parents,

"Thanks mom, thanks dad!" we say, and then look back down at the puppy,

"What should we call it?" asks Lena, I lift up the dog,

"It's a dude," I say, Lena just stares at me then shakes her head,

"We're not giving it one of those cheesy names like; chocolate or paws **(Nothing against you if you do, it just annoys me)**," she says,

"What about Dylan?" I say,

"I like it," she says, mom hands us a collar and we clip it around the dogs neck; best birthday present ever!

**Hello, I have other news as well, I'm leaving tomorrow for the rest of the week, I'm not going far, it's just that I'm spending times with my cousins, but, I promise when I get back I will post MASSIVE chapters on ALL of my stories, okay? Bye!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! I'm back! So I'd just like to let you know that neither Tris nor Tobias are instructors, I'd like to say there is a proper reason, but in actual fact I forgot when the twins were born but anyway that would just complicate things even more, so on with the chapter!**

_**One months later...**_

**Tris' POV**

"Tris are we going to use Lena's old baby clothes or are we buying new ones?" Tobias asks as he sits next to me on the couch, we found out that we're having a girl last month, Lena couldn't stop going on about how she was right,

"We may as well just use Lena's, when are we going to decorate her room?" I say,

"We could do that now then go and get the baby clothes from storage," he says, I nod and get up, we go in to the spare room and start decorating, whilst we paint we talk about baby names,

"What about Reagan," says Tobias,

"Where did that come from?" I ask, he shrugs and continues painting,

"What about Lola," I say, he shakes his head and helps me push the crib into place, "Then what?" I ask,

"Don't worry we have time," he says.

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=) ****  
****(")_(")**

The storage compartments are on the other side of the compound, which is quite a trek for a women that is five months pregnant, but still, with time, we reach the dingy compartments, we walk to ours and Tobias unlocks the door, a we walk in,

"I never knew we had so much shit," Tobias mumbles, it's true boxes upon boxes piled up to the ceiling surround us, each full of different things that Tobias and I forgot we owned,

"Best start looking then," I say,

"Pace yourself Tris, don't want to do any damage," he says, I roll my eyes,

"What am I going to do?" I ask,

"Just don't pick up anything you know is too heavy," he says,

"Yes ma'am," I say and to take the piss pick up a box of pillows, _why do we have a box of pillows? _I think to myself,

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=) ****  
****(")_(")**

Hours have gone by an we still haven't found the baby clothes,

"Are you sure they aren't over there," I say,

"I'm sure," Tobias says, I continue to look through all the boxes, I picked up a box that didn't look to heavy but when I pick it up, it weighs a tonne,

"Tris! What are you doing!" Tobias comes rushing over and takes the box off me, I just roll my eyes and turn away and pick up another box when I feel tightening feeling in my abdomen.

**Tobias' POV**

I put the box down and turn to see Tris clutching her stomach,

"Tris what's wrong," I ask, she breaths out slowly,

"Nothing," she says, I shake my head and start to pull her out of the room,

"Where are we going?" she asks,

"The infirmary," I say, she stops and I turn to her, "Come on," I say,

"No, we don't need to go to the infirmary, it's probably Braxton Hicks contractions again," she says,

"So what if it is, I'd like to be sure," I say, and start to drag her again,

"Tobias, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill, I'm fine I just need-,"

"I don't want to lose you!" I cut her off, "You died when the twins were born! And by some Godly miracle you survived, I'm not taking any chances this time!" after this she just follows me,

We get to the infirmary and meet with a doctor, she tells us that Tris is going into an early labour and needs to be prepped immediately,

"But I didn't start feeling the contractions till about half an hour ago," Tris says I can tell in her voice she's terrified, I am too,

"Well that's the problem with premature births they can be unpredictable, your baby may survive, all we need to do is keep her in an incubator for a month, two at the most then you can take her home," I nod, Tris tries to but she's too busy crushing my hand to, the doctor leaves us for a while and the words she said finally sink into Tris,

"She might not survive," Tris whispers,

"She's going to be fine, she's strong like her mommy," I say, that was only half true, I knew Tris was strong, but I don't know if our little girl was

_**Page Break**_

The labour went quick, too quick, too soon Tris was pushing harder than ever, too soon was the room filled with that awful silence, the silence that can only mean death not life,

"Why isn't she crying?" Tris wept, I couldn't reply, I couldn't tell her the news she was dreading to hear, I stood and watched as the nurses tried to get my little girl to breath,

"Take her to ICU now!" shouted the doctor urgently, they wheeled her away, the doctor came over to deliver the news I already knew,

"Your daughter is very sick, but alive, it seems that her lungs weren't formed properly so we've taken her to intensive care" wait what? My little girls okay, she may be sick, but she's going to be okay.

_**Page Break; One month later...**_

I walk down the halls to the infirmary, I know that's likely where Tris is; she never leaves, she's always in the chair beside the incubator, we still haven't thought of a name but we haven't really had time to think,

I walk into the hospital room and see Tris sitting on the chair that's close to the incubator, her blonde hair is in a pony tail and she's wear sweatpants and a hoodie and some UGG boots, she has he knees pulled up to her chest, and she's watching the glass intently,

"Hi," I say,

"Hi," she says without looking at me, I walk into the room and sit in the chair opposite Tris, "Why don't you come home, the twins miss you," I say,

"I can't," she says finally looking at me, "I'm not leaving until I can take my baby with me," I sigh, I knew this was the reason, I look at the baby's tiny body, she's nearly hidden with all the tubes coming out of her,

"She's so small," Tris whispers as if reading my mind,

"I know but she'll grow," I say, we've only got to hold her once or twice, it feels like you're holding a sack of bones

"We still need a name," she says,

"We could do that now any ideas?" I ask, she nods and returns her gaze to the glass,

"Imogen," she says,

"Imogen," I say testing out the name, "I like it," she smiles, the door opens and the doctor comes in,

"Good both of you are here I have good news, your daughter is progressing amazingly. You can take her home," I look over to Tris, her mood has change completely, she has a smile that I have seen for a long time on her face, "Of course," the doctor continues, "We can keep her for longer if you would feel happier, to make sure she's ready to come out," I know my answer, and Tris knows hers, it's a shame they're different,

"No," I say, Tris looks to me, "She's staying here for as long as she can, I'm not having her come back in her because she wasn't ready," Tris' face falls,

"Please Tobias," she pleads, "I just want to take her home," I stare at Imogen for a while, if she wasn't ready, the doctors wouldn't say we could take her home, so I concede and the doctor gives us our baby and we finally take her home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, sad times guys, sad times, this is the epilogue :'( But I still have my modern day story and my xover (You can find them on my profile)**

**I'd like to thank everyone for following, favouriting, and reviewing, I honestly never thought I'd write such a big story, and I'm constantly in shock that people voted for it enough to win an award in Sunni96's story (check it out) and that people liked it as much as they do, I still remember when I first posted it, I got like three reviews and I was like 'Woah!' but 34 chapters and 267 reviews later, I still remain as grateful as ever, THANK YOU XOXOX**

**So for the last time! On with the chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I own what I own**

**Tris' POV**

I cross legged on my bed, drawing designs in my sketchbook, the door opens and Imogen runs in,

"Mommy," she says,

"Yes," I say putting my pencil behind my ear; she sits on my bed opposite me,

"Do you like it?" she asks,handing me a puzzle book, I look and see she has completed a dot-to-dot puzzle, but she's joined the dots up wrong and the fish looks like it's dead,

"I love it," I say, with a smile,

"More than cake," she asks,

"Depends what type," I tease, she smirks and says, "Aunt Christina's cake," I make a face and say "Definitely more than that," remembering Christina's cake she made for Eva's birthday, she gave us all food poisoning,

"Okay... More than Dauntless cake!" she says, I shake my head and say "Definitely not," she giggles and puts her sweaty hands on either side of my face,

"But seriously more than Dauntless cake?" she asks, I kiss her forehead,

"More than any cake in the whole universe," she smiles and gives me a hug,

"You have a pencil behind your ear," she says,

"I know," I say,

"Why?" she asks,

"It's my favourite pencil," I say,

"More than that one?" she says pointing to one on my dresser,

"More than any pencil in the whole universe," I say cutting the convocation short because there is a knock on the door, I pick up my four year old and walk down the stairs, everyone says she looks exactly like me, except she has Tobias' dark eyes,

I walk to the front door with Imogen in my arms and open it, I nearly drop her when I see who's on the other side,

"Evelyn?" I ask, Tobias told me Evelyn was alive when Jace and Lena where two, he said she'd tried to contact him but he ignored her, then she visited our home when the twins were three, and was not happy when she found out he was married to me, it didn't end well, Tobias had her thrown off the compound, then he was on a short fuse all night, "What are you doing here?" I ask,

"I'm here to see my son where is he?" she says,

"He's at work come in," I say opening the door wider, she walks past me and sits on the couch,

"Mommy, that lady smells," Imogen whispers, I shush her, but she starts to wave her hand in front of her face, Evelyn looks at her and frowns,

"Erm, my daughter has a cold," I say, she nods,

"Jace, Lena, can you come here for me?" I shout, they walk out their rooms and down the hall, when they come into the living room they stop and Lena exclaims "Ew what died in here?" I make the cut it out signal with my hand and give them a stern look; Jace elbows Lena in the ribs,

"Can you go to your dad's office and tell him he has a visitor," I say, with a fake smile, they nod and leave, Evelyn turns to me and says "What charming children,"

**Tobias' POV**

There's a knock on my office door, "Come in," I call, the door opens and Jace and Lena come in,

"What did you do?" I ask knowing that the only times they both come to my office is if they're hiding from a dauntless member that they annoyed, or if Tris is angry with them,

"This time nothing," says Jace, I raise my eyebrow at them,

"Seriously, mom sent us here cause there is this women on our couch," says Lena, I furrow my eyebrows and walk with them back to our apartment,

I open the door and I see Tris with Imogen on her lap on the chair next to the sofa, she turns to me and nods towards the sofa, I look and see Evelyn, I immediately scowl,

"What are you doing here?" I ask in my instructor voice,

"Em, come on kids let's give them some privacy," Tris says and takes the kids into the kitchen,

"Does and mother need an excuse to see her son?" she asks,

"Well considering you don't belong here the yes," I say, "So I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"I want you to join us,"

**Tris' POV**

"Mommy who is that lady," asks Imogen,

"She's your grandma," I tell her setting her down on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen,

"But I thought we only had one grandma," says Jace,

"Well you have two, the grandma you know is my mom, that grandma is your dads," I tell them, they nod,

"Why haven't you mentioned her before?" asks Lena,

"Because your father doesn't like to talk about his parents, so do bring it up," I say, walking over to the cupboard and getting ingredients for dinner,

**Tobias' POV**

"You what?" I say,

"Join us, the factionless, you don't belong here," she says

"You're mad," I say,

"No I'm not, you know as well as I do, you belong with me, your mother, we're family," she says, I almost laugh,

"No my family's here, my wife, my kids and my friends, that's all I need, I don't need an abuser and a run away," I say, Evelyn clenches her jaw,

"You can bring them all, if they mean that much to you," she says, "If I'm being completely honest with you, I don't see why you need them, they're dead weight," that's it, I grab her by the arm and push her out the door,

"The only dead weight within a mile of this place is you, now get out before I call security," I growl,

"I'm your mother! You're suppose to love me!" she says,

"No, I love my wife, children and friends, my mother died when I was nine, she's dead to me," I say and shut the door in her face, I walk into the kitchen and see Tris cooking dinner and the kids sitting at the dinner table,

"Daddy!" Imogen says and runs to me, I pick her up and kiss her forehead,

"Everything okay?" Tris asks, looking up from the cooking,

"Everything is perfect," I say, because it is; I have a beautiful family and amazing friends, all things I never even dreamed of when I transferred,

"Daddy?" asks Imogen,

"Yes Immy?" I say looking at my little girl,

"Can we watch Peter Pan?" she asks "You promised," I did,

"Okay, I'll be in, in a minute just let me help your mother," I say setting her on the floor, she runs into the living room followed by Lena and Jace,

I go up behind Tris and wrapped my arms around her waist; I put my head next to hers,

"Need any help," I ask,

"Yes but go and watched the film," she said,

"Fine, I'll be in start after the movie finishes," I promise, she turns her head and I kiss her,

"Daddy!" yells Imogen from the living room, I break apart from Tris,

"You better go," she says, I give her one last kiss then walk into the living room,

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=)****  
****(")_(")**

**Tris POV**

"Kids dinner!" I shout, Imogen runs in and I help her into her chair, Tobias walks in and takes his seat, then Jace and Lena walk in laughing,

"What's so funny?" asks Imogen,

"Nothing," they both say at the same time, I look at Tobias, I know they're lying because they talk at the same time when they lie,

"What did you do?" I ask, they are about to answer the door knocks, I go and answer it,

I open the door and find Alia standing there,

"Alia, what's wrong?" I ask,

"Oh nothing, I just need you to tell Jace and Lena to stop prank calling my mom, cause it's pretty obvious cause we have caller ID," I sigh,

"Will do, say hi to your mom and dad for me," I tell her, she smiles and walks off, I close the door and walk back into the kitchen,

"Stop prank calling Uriah and Marlene," I say,

"How did you know," asks Lena,

"I didn't Alia told me," I say, they duck their heads and eat their food,

I feel Tobias' hand grab mine and squeeze I squeeze back and start to eat my food,

I look over to Imogen and see she is playing with her food instead of eating it,

"Immy, can you stop messing with your dinner please," Tobias says,

"But now my sausage has a face!" she says as she holds up her plate to show him,

"That's lovely, but can you eat it now?" Imogen nods and picks up her sausage; she waves at it the eats it,

I look around the table at my family, in less than a year Jace and Lena will be choosing their factions, I don't know what they'll pick, but I know that I won't judge their choice, they're my children and I love them no matter what.

**DONE! IT IS COMPLETE! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL REVIEWERS! I CAN HONESTLY SAY I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR READING AND BEING HERE FOR ME 3 **


End file.
